


Never Forget

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Friendship, Lydia returns to Beacon Hills, Stiles still has a crush, friends to lovers eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: When Lydia comes home to Beacon Hills for her fathers funeral, she reunites with someone she least expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. My new Stydia WIP. It will be a slow burn, really slow burn, friends first right. It's written in both Lydia and Stiles' POV
> 
> I already have three chapters done and dusted. But I'm not going to put them all up at once. Let's see if you guys like it or not first.
> 
> If you do like it, please remember to hit the kudos button or comment what you think.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
It's been fifteen years since I've stepped foot in Beacon Hills. I was ten when my mom and dad got divorced and mom moved us to San Fransisco. I was just about to start middle school. My dad was born and bred in Beacon Hills, but moved to Arizona after the divorce with his new young thang. _Seriously she is only ten years older than me_. Now as I stand in Beacon Hills cemetery listening to the pastor give his memorial, I wonder why I haven't been back before.

My father is being laid to rest next to my grandpa and grandma. Tears softly fall from my eyes as I remember the phone call I received last week, telling me that my dad was in the hospital after suffering a massive heart attack. The woman - _no girl_ \- that had become my step mom, had rung in a emotional state saying that I might want to get there as fast as I can, because the doctors didn't think he would survive.

They had been right. I had only been at the hospital for an hour when the doctor came out with the bad news. I'm not sure what sort of state I was in, but I do remember just being numb. I love my father, don't get me wrong, but we hadn't been very close for years. I stood there emotionless while the doctors and Amanda talked about arrangement for where his body would be buried. This was of course a no brainer, he would be buried next to his mother and father.

For me that meant that I now stood in a town I hadn't been in for fifteen years, listening to everyone who barely knew him cry. When they lowered the casket my Mom took my hand as we silently mourned him together. My aunt, who I am very close to and my uncle comfort each other as they watch the mahogany box get lowered into the ground. The step mom of course, was bawling two people down.

The next day I'm sitting in a booth with my Mom, Aunt and Uncle, of what was my favourite place when I was young, when I see a vaguely familiar mop of messy dark hair. Sure it's been fifteen years, but I would recognise that hair and the person it belonged to anywhere. He was standing at the counter waiting for whatever drink he was ordering, flirting terribly with the girl behind the counter. Stiles Stilinski.

I can't believe it. Of all the fucking people to see in this town it had to be him. We had been in Elemetary school together. Sharing the same class before we moved. If I recall he harboured a little crush on me. I remember him being quite a shy boy around me, his face always seemed to be flushed when I would try and talk to him. However when he was with his friends he was the class clown and confidence oozed from him.

The last fifteen years had been good to him, that I can't deny. He has definitely grown into his gangly body, that much I can tell from the way his jeans hug his ass and the dark green tee he is wearing stretches across broad shoulders. When the blonde behind the counter hands him his drinks, he turns in my direction and a soft gasp leaves my mouth. Jesus, Stiles Stilinski was hot. When he walks past me, our eyes meet.

The confusion on his face is obvious. The space between his eyebrows scrunch up a little as if he is trying to to figure out who I am. It doesn't last long before he is sending me a soft smile and makes his way out the door. I'm left sitting there staring into space, my mouth slightly agape and a sensation running through my body that hadn't settled there for a long time. It's my mother who brings me back to reality.

"Lydia? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

If only she knew how very true those words were.

~

 _Stiles_  
I've just taken mine and Scotts drinks from the hot girl behind the counter. I turn and I'm met with emerald green eyes. Familiar eyes that I can't quite put a name to. She sits with three other people, but isn't paying them any attention. Her mouth is agape and her eyes wide. Was she checking me out? My brain is ticking over a mile a minute trying to place where I know her face from. I send her a soft smile and head out the door.

The walk back to my jeep is a slow one as I try and remember her name. Unfortunately the hormonal teenager brain that still resides in me has drifted to a very dirty place, as I imagine the petite redhead under me, over me.... _fuck_! I curse the sixteen year old me as I adjust myself, while holding two cups of coke floats in my hand. By the time I get back to the jeep where Scott is waiting, I'm so worked up and in need of a cold shower.

The drive home I'm distracted. My mind is filled with shining green eyes and hair as red as fire. She is extremely hot, that I won't deny. Where the hell do I know her from? Scott is beside me in the passenger seat, giving me a curious look. I ignore him for the most part as I try and figure out the conundrum in my head. When we reach Scotts house, my head is still a mess and he has had enough of my silence.

"Ok. What's up with you?" He asks as we reach the front door.

I shake the redhead beauty from my thoughts.

"Nothing man." I answer.

He stops opening the door and gives me a look that's say 'yeah sure'.

We step through the entrance and make our way to his kitchen. Once were sat he interrogates me again.

"You were silent all the way back and I could literally hear the cogs turning over in your head."

I let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"Ok, so I got our drinks and turned and then there was this girl looking at me....well checking me out." I smirk as he just scowls at me. "Anyway, She looked familiar, but I can't for the life me put a name to the face."

"So what did she look like?" Scott asks as he pulls up a message on his phone.

"About five foot three, green eyes and red hair, no that's not right, it's more strawberry blonde."

"Maybe she was one of your drunken hook ups." Scott says looking up, a smirk on his face.

I give him a pointed look, because he knows damn well that I only do casual, because of her. She ripped out my heart and tore it into tiny little pieces. Yep no more. He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to whoever he is texting, probably Kira. Me on the other hand can't get the stranger out of my head. Especially those green eyes and her pouty mouth that was set in an _'O'_ shape. I play with the straw in my drink as I diligently try to remember who she is.

I don't sleep well that night either as my obsessive brain overflows with images of the redhead....sorry strawberry blonde. I toss and turn all night as she invades my thoughts. I grumble and groan in irritation. My two year old blue Staffordshire, Pepper, is not impressed. I hear her huffing from her bed, next to mine. After another hour of no sleep, I check my bedside clock. Four thirty in the morning.

"C'mon Pep, let's go for a walk."

We circle the block four times before I feel I might be able to get some sleep. I practically had to drag Pepper behind me, because she was not use to walking this time of the morning and she protested the whole way. Try as I might I still can't get the beautiful stranger out of my thoughts. We enter the front door and once the leash is off, Pepper runs straight to her bed. She circles and pads around it a few times, all the while giving me a look of disdain, before getting comfortable.

I envy her, because as tired as I was, once I lay down, she invades my thoughts again. Then finally when I see the red numbers on my clock change to six am, my eyes finally close. My dream takes me down memory lane as I sit in the playground of my elementary school. Scott is beside me talking to me about something, but my attention is focused on the pretty girl across the way with her red....no strawberry blonde hair....that's sitting in two braids over her shoulders.

~

 _Lydia_  
I see him again two days later. I'm at the grocery store getting supplies for dinner, when I see him standing in line at the checkout. This time he is with somebody. Another somebody who is vaguely familiar. I can't however put a name to the face. I stand three people behind them in line and I'm unashamedly checking Stiles out. Today he wears a black and red checked flannel. This makes me smile, because even as a ten year old he use to wear it a lot.

The last two days haven't been easy. I've seen Stiles' face everywhere. I took a walk past my old school and when I saw the playground, my memory flashed back to all the times I would see him playing there. When I went for my jog this morning it took me past the Sheriffs station, reminding me that Stiles' dad was the Sheriff. Sleep didn't come easy either. Every time I closed my eyes his golden brown eyes would invade my dreams.

I slowly rake my eyes over that ass again and smirk to myself in satisfaction. I do like a nice ass. My gaze is just making its way to his profile, when I feel eyes watching me. I slowly raise my head only to be met with Stiles' whiskey coloured eyes. The heat from embarrassment that covers my body is scorching. He has that confused look on his face again. Surely I haven't changed that much. I drop my gaze and shuffle from foot to foot.

 _Shit!_  How embarrassing. When I find the courage to look up again, I see him walking through the automatic doors. He stops suddenly and throws another look over his shoulder. I see him shake his head a little before he continues on to the carpark. I sigh a heavy breath, before moving in the line. The cashier processes my items and hands me back my change. I take my single bag and solemnly head out to my rental car.

I've just closed the trunk and started to head towards the drivers side door when I hear footsteps approaching me. I look up to see Stiles heading my way with a look of determination on his face. His friend stands near a blue jeep. I fidget with my fingers, trying hard to hide the nerves that are rattling through me. He stops a foot away. He shoves his hands into his jean pockets, his face softening before he speaks.

"Hi. I'm sorry, and this may be so many kinds of inappropriate, but do we know each other?" He asks gently his left hand coming up to rake through his hair.

I sigh a little and lower my eyes.

"Do I really look that different Stiles?" I question a little disheartened.

He continues to rake his fingers through his hair and that confused frown is back between his eyebrows. The string of contortions his face makes is extremely cute. I can't however take my eyes off those fucking long fingers that are now pulling at his hair. I'm just about to tell him who I am when I see the recognition on his face. His eyes have gone wide and his mouth is open in an 'O' shape. When he speaks, my heartbeat picks up.

"OH MY GOD! Lydia?"

I nod in answer and then smile when I see his eyes soften a little. Then he smiles and it's as wide as the Grand Canyon and I can feel my knees buckling slightly. Everything that happens next is a blur. He closes the space between us and wraps me up in a tight warm hug. His large hands spanning my teeny tiny back. I reciprocate by wrapping my much smaller arms around his shoulders, before I speak.

"Hey Stiles."

We stood in that carpark for fifteen minutes. He called his friend over and as soon as Stiles introduces him, I remember him straight away. Scott McCall. The two were inseparable at school. We exchange numbers and Stiles suggests we try and catch up before I leave to go back to San Fransciso in two days. I agree and we make plans to have a drink tomorrow night. I drive out of the carpark, happier than I can remember ever being.

~

 _Stiles_  
It's her again. I think I just caught her checking me out. _AGAIN_. I let my eyes wander over her petite form as I try and figure out where the hell I've seen her before. She is so cute with her wide eyes and the flush that's taken over her face. She drops her head and I shake the confusion from mine and make my way out of the store, Scott beside me mumbling about something. I stop suddenly and look over my shoulder again.

We make eye contact briefly before I shake my head and continue out the door. Scott and I make our way to my jeep and put our bags in the back. He's cooking dinner for Kira tonight, like that's not a disaster waiting to happen. Just as I'm closing the back door I see her walk up to a red car. I stand there staring like an idiot and before I know it my feet are carrying me in her direction. Scott grabs my arm quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asks, voice laced with confusion.

"I have to find out who she is. It's driving me crazy."

I wrench my arm out of his hand and continue towards her. I stop just short of where she is standing. She's fidgeting with her fingers and that soft blush is back on her face. Is she nervous? I shove my hands in my pockets and get my own nerves in check. When she looks up there's a small smile playing on her lips. Lips that suddenly I want to kiss. I internally shake the thoughts from my head and ask the question that's be bugging me for two days now.

"Hi. I'm sorry, and this may be so many kinds of inappropriate, but do we know each other?"

After I ask my question she lowers her eyes and then softly asks her own.

"Do I really look that different Stiles." She sounds a little defeated.

So she knows my name and who I am. I look at her for a long time. I mean really look at her. My eyebrows furrow together and I ran my fingers through my hair. Then suddenly my dream from the other night invades my thoughts and I remember a little girl with the two braids hanging over her shoulder. Then it hits me. Like a semi truck. I do know her. Fucking Lydia Martin. My mouth goes dry and an 'o' shape forms on my lips.

"OH MY GOD! Lydia?"

Everything clicks into place and now a stupid smile graces my lips as I close the distance and pull her in for a hug. We stay joined like that for what seems like hours. I move away and hold her at arms length.

"Hey Stiles." She says in a soft voice laced with excitement.

I call Scott over and reintroduce them to each other. We stand and talk for a good fifteen minutes. I suggest that the three of us should catch up for a drink. She says she's heading back to San Fransciso in two days. My heart drops a little. Why? I'm not really sure. We agree to meet up tomorrow night for a drink. Then I'm hugging her again and saying goodbye as she turns to get in her car.

I can't believe it's her. Fifteen years. Fifteen years ago her mother moved them away. That's the last time I saw the pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. My boyhood crush. And yes she has changed. Little girls tend to grow into women and boy was she womanly. She has curves that I certainly wouldn't mind running my hands over. Pouty lips that I certainly wouldn't mind kissing and don't get me started on that hair.

I unashamedly check her out as she gets in her car. I smile widely at her when she looks one last time through her window. She sends Scott and me a small wave and then she turns her car on and reverses out of her bay. I watch as she pulls out of the carpark and disappears around the corner. I'm not sure how long I stand there looking off into space, before Scott is grabbing my shoulder and asking if I'm okay.

I shake my head a little before turning to Scott.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine."

I'm distracted the whole way home. I'm still a little shocked that she's back. I wonder why she is back? And she is beautiful and she knows who I am. I can't get the stupid smile off my face all night. And when I'm home after helping Scott cook for Kira, I go through the motions of my nightly routine on an absolute high. I'm certainly not responsible for the dream I have that night. Strawberry blonde hair, falling over naked shoulders, whispering my name to the air.

~

 _Lydia_  
I've been sat here for twenty minutes waiting for Stiles and Scott. I'm onto my second drink. I'm in the middle of telling the third guy that's tried to hit on me, that I'm waiting for someone so he can kindly fuck off, when I see the two familiar faces approaching the table I'm at. I gesture to the guy and then at Stiles and Scott, hoping the douche will finally get the hint. Thankfully he does, but not before he gives the two guys a look of disdain.

I stand when they reach the table. Hugging them both in turn. We say hello and they order their drinks. We're an hour into our night when we start to reminisce about school. I laugh at the stories they tell me about what happened to everyone. They tell me that Allison, my childhood best friend, and one of the only people I kept in touch with for the first two years, still lives in Beacon Hills and that she married Isaac Lahey straight out of high school.

When the conversation turns to our work, I explain to them the details of my job. I'm a researcher for a big pharmaceutical company. Scott explains how he has taken over Deatons Animal clinic, since the older man decided to travel. Stiles followed in his dad's footsteps and became a deputy. This didn't surprise me, even as a young boy he was always inquisitive. Things get a little solemn when Stiles asks the question I have been avoiding all night.

"So, what brings you back to Beacon Hills?"

I was just about to take another sip of my drink when he asked, I almost spill the stuff down the front of my dress. I lower my eyes to the table to get my emotions in check, before looking back up at both of them with my face as passive as possible.

"Um....my father passed away....came back for the funeral."

Both guys faces turn a little shade of pink. I can see the sympathy in their eyes.

"God....Lydia I'm so sorry." Stiles says apologising.

I look up and offer him a small smile.

"Don't be. I'm okay."

There's a pregnant silence as they let the news sink in.

"My mom passed away when I was eleven." Stiles announces his voice soft and pitchy.

"Oh Stiles, I had no idea, that must've been so hard, especially at eleven." I answer.

Without thinking I cover his hand with my own. He looks up and sets me with a warm smile. I smile right back.

"I still miss her, but my dad is happy with Melissa, Scott is actually going to be my brother and I think my Mom would've wanted us to be happy."

I can only nod in agreeance.

We continue to talk away the hours. Scott tells me about his girlfriend, Kira, who came to Beacon Hills two years after I left. They've been together since junior year. Stiles becomes all kind of awkward when I ask him if he has a special girl in his life. He just answers with a shake of his head. I find it very hard to believe that this incredibly gorgeous guy is single. I lose all track of time and before I know it we're saying our goodbyes and promising to keep in touch.

I return to my Aunt and Uncles house with a wide smile on my face. I don't remember ever having a night where I was able to talk so openly with someone. It's refreshing and kind of liberating. I'm usually a very guarded person. I try not to get too close people, especially guys, for fear they might up and walk out of my life like my father did. I haven't had a serious relationship in over three years. He broke my heart and I vowed to never fall in love again.

I've filled the void in my life with one night stands and casual hook ups. Less chance of getting hurt and it gives me a rush of power, knowing that I can call anyone of them at a moments notice and they'll be on my doorsteps as fast as they can. They give me what I need, no strings attached. Only one of them has ever tried to take it further, but I shut him down quick. I'm not a slut, I tell them exactly what I am after and I explicitly tell them that it's casual. No feelings required.

We've checked in and were waiting at the gate for our plane to board. I'm chatting to my mom about something or other when my phone dings loudly from my purse. I find it at the bottom and smile when I see the name on the screen. Stiles. I open the text message and move over the words with my eyes. It's not a long message, but it warms my heart as I read the words over two more times, reply quickly, before locking my phone again.

**_It was great to see you. Have a safe flight home. Hopefully we can catch up again soon. Stiles xx_ **

_~_

_Stiles_  
We enter the little pub, that is our regular watering hole and I see her straight away. God she is truly is beautiful. Looks like some guy is giving her trouble. Scott must notice it too. Because we share a look and head to her table. She gestures to us and gives the guy a cocky smirk. He sets both of us with a look of content. When he is gone, Lydia is straight up out of her chair and embracing both Scott and me in a hug.

We talk about everything. We update her on everything that has happened in Beacon Hills since she left. The tiny laugh that escapes her lips when Scott tells her a particular story, trills excitedly through my body. I'm having a hard time concentrating on her words, because her lips are distracting me. So full and pouty and so fucking kissable. I close my eyes tight and shake the image from my head. Get it together Stiles.

We talk about work. We reminisce about school. Allison comes up in conversation too. She's curious to hear about Scotts girl Kira. And Scott has no problem singing his girlfriends praises. When she turns her focus towards me and asks if there's anyone special in my life, I feel the blush take over me as I nod no. I did, up until six months ago, when she walked away and broke my heart.

When I ask her why she's back in Beacon Hills, I regret it immediately. Her face becomes sombre and I swear I can see tears building behind those glowing emerald irises. I fidget with my hands as Scotts gaze has drifted across the crowded bar. Silence permeates between the three of us. Her eyes drift to the table before she sets us both with a passive look. When she tells us the reason why, She's back in Beacon Hills, I feel like such a dick.

Her father, dead. Heart attack she tells us. Just buried him two days ago in the Beacon Hills cemetery. Both Scott and I try to convey our apologies but she just brushes it off. Saying that she is fine and that her dad and her weren't that close anyway. Not that that makes it any easier. Still, its horrible to lose a parent. I would know, my mom died when I was eleven. I relay this to her, with a soft spoken voice, trying to not let the emotions overtake me.

"Oh Stiles, I had no idea, that must've been so hard, especially at eleven." She answers her hand coming to cover my own.

We share a smile.

"I still miss her, but my dad is happy with Melissa, Scott is actually going to be my brother and I think my Mom would've wanted us to be happy." I tell her truly believing my own words.

Scott and I regale her about our parents finally getting together. She smiles, her eyes soft and endearing. We talk for at least another couple of hours, before Lydia announces she has to go as her flight leaves early in the morning. We hug, promising to stay in touch. We walk her to her car and wave her goodbye as she leaves the car park. My heart is kinda stuck in my throat, knowing that I have no idea if I will ever see her again.

Once back at my house and after I shower, I lay on my bed and replay the night over and over in my head. I'm still a little shocked that Lydia Martin walked back into my life after fifteen years. Even more shocked at the fact that she wants to be friends. Especially considering that all those years ago she didn't even know I existed. The next morning I quickly flip her a text. It doesn't take long for her to reply.

**_You too. Thanks and hopefully it won't be fifteen years before we catch up again. xo_ **

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks heaps for the response guys. Remember very slow build. A bit of angst. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
Six months pass before I see Stiles again. We have kept in contact though, through text messages, phone calls and emails. He is fast becoming my closest friend, and maybe something more. He is slowly breaking through the walls that guard my heart. Im nervous as I stand in front of his door. I landed an hour ago and couldn't wait to see him again. I fidget and fiddle with my phone that sits in my hand. Maybe I should just text him?

While I stand there for another five minutes debating, the door opens and I'm wrapped up by two strong arms. His cheek presses against mine as he squeezes me tight. I'm having trouble breathing, but can't seem to care. My own arms wrap around his middle as I return the hug. I let my body melt into his as he mumbles something against my ear. I don't understand though because all I hear is my heart racing as his breath swims across the shell of my ear.

He finally releases me from his arms and I already miss the feel of them around me.

"God, it's so good to see you." He says as I try to get my hormones in check.

"Hi." Is all my genius level brain can muster up.

"Come on, let's get inside. Scotts here and he can't wait for you to meet Kira." He explains as he places his hand on the small of my back to usher me inside.

I deflate a little knowing we're not going to be alone, however, the thrill I feel from his hands anywhere near my body squashes down any disappointment. I shiver slightly as he leads me towards what I assume is the living room. Im barely into the space when I feel another set of arms wrap me up tight. God these boys and their hugs. Scott however places a soft kiss to my hair as if we've been best friends for years. It startles me a little. Then he starts to introduce his girlfriend.

"Lydia this is Kira. Kira, Lydia." He says gesturing between the two of us.

I hold out my hand for Kira to shake, but instead she pulls me in for a hug. All this affection is starting to make me a little unsettled.

"I've heard so much about you. So glad to finally be meeting you." Kira says as she pulls away from me.

"Really? I hope it wasn't all bad. It's great to meet you Kira." I answer trying to ingest a little humour into the introduction.

Stiles' dog Pepper, comes barreling up to me and I pet her, before Stiles pulls her away and scolds her.

"Pep, behave." He says before leading the dog out in to his small backyard.

He comes back and offers me a drink. I accept of course. We sit and talk for a couple of hours. My eyes keep flitting up to where Stiles is sitting on the other end of the sofa. I can't help it. It's like I'm drawn to him, like a magnet. I take in the slope of his neck and have to cross my legs when I see the solitary vein that runs from his collarbone all the way to under his chin. When my eyes follow the length of it they linger on the stubble covering his chin and jaw line.

I have no control over my brain when it starts imaging how good that stubble would feel scratching against my thighs. I shut my eyes tight trying to wish the image away. When I open them again I'm met with golden eyes that look like fucking honey. He's smiling at me, so any chance I had of getting rid of those images flies out the window. His lips are curled up in a lopsided smile and I try inconspicuously to clench my thighs together. Nope. Not working.

"Ah....could I use your bathroom?"

I desperately need to go and splash my face with cold water.

"Sure. Down the hall, last door on your right." He explains still sending me that gorgeous smile.

I get up probably quicker than I should've and head in the direction of the bathroom. Once there I close and lock the door behind me. I lean against it with my eyes closed and try to get my breathing to settle down. I cover the short distance to the vanity and take in my reflection. _Shit_. My face is flushed and there's a tiny bit of sweat trickling down into my cleavage. I turn the faucet on and splash a bit of cold water onto my face.

I tidy up my make up and finger comb the loose strands of hair that frame my face. I take in a couple of deep breaths and go to make my way out of the bathroom. I stop just before I turn the handle and chastise myself for getting so worked up. God, what the hell is happening to me? We're friends. Just because I want him to pick me up, through me against a door and fuck me senseless, doesn't mean he wants that too.

I make my way back to the living room and take my seat beside Stiles again. I send him a small smile when he notices my return. He smiles back. I join back into the conversation, but I'm easily distracted every time Stiles either speaks or looks at me unexpectedly. I try to hide my obvious attraction to the boy who suddenly seems to be sitting closer to me. Damn when did he move? Boy it was going to be a long weekend.

~

_Stiles_  
Getting to know Lydia over the last six months has been the highlight of my life. Even if it has been through emails, text, phone calls, etc. We text all the time. We bitch about our co workers and the weather. We send each other funny videos, we laugh over the phone when I regale her with how soppy Scott is when it comes to Kira. Somehow in the middle of it all I think I've fallen in love with the girl.... _no_....woman.

When she asked me to escort her to her cousins wedding my heart leapt into my throat. _A date?_ Nah! She only thinks of me as a friend. Which by the way I will take any day if it means keeping her in my life. She is back in Beacon Hills. She sent me a text an hour ago letting me know she had landed. I immediately rang Scott, suddenly nervous to be alone with her, even if we have become close.

I'm just about to get another round of beers when I see a silhouette through the window next to the front door. She's here. I'd know that petite frame anywhere. I straighten out my shirt and run my hands through my hair. I take in a deep breath and move towards the door. I steady my nerves as I turn the handle and open the door. _Fuck_. She is so beautiful. It takes her a second to realise the door has opened. I waste no time in wrapping her up in a hug.

The feel of her lined up with my body sends electricity teeming through me. When she wraps her arms around my waist I think my heart stops beating. I take in a shaky breath as I inhale the scent of her shampoo. God she smells delicious. We linger like that for what seems forever before my conscious finally gets the better of me and I pull away. Only far enough though so I can take in her beautiful face.

I tell her how great it is to see her, trying very hard no to get over excited. She tells me hi. I ask her inside and as we move through the door, I place my hand on the small of her back. Again electricity sparks between us. I move her towards the living room and Scott is on her in seconds. I stand back a little to let him welcome her. I can't control the tiny bit of jealousy that runs through me when he kisses the top of her head. Why didn't I think to do that?

Scott introduces Lydia to Kira and they exchange small pleasantries. Time for a drink. I gesture for her to sit down and make my way into the adjoining kitchen. I take the time to get my hormones in check as I take four beers from the fridge. I chance a look in her direction only to see her looking back at me. We lock eyes for the longest time before she quickly shifts her gaze and answers whatever question Scott had asked her.

We talk for a couple of hours over a few beers.

"So Lydia, Stiles tells me you work for a pharmaceutical company. That must be exciting." Kira states.

I turn to look at her expectantly and notice a blush covering her cheeks and her eyes shut tight. When she opens them again they go wide. She doesn't seem to have heard Kiras question, instead she asks to use the bathroom. I give her directions and watch totally confused as she quickly gets up from the sofa and heads towards the bathroom. I share a quizzical look with Scott and Kira, wondering why she was in such a fluster.

"Um....is it just me or does she seem a bit uncomfortable." I ask my friends nervously scratching the back of my neck. They both shrug their shoulders.

"I don't know dude, I kinda got the feeling she was nervous more than uncomfortable." Scott says his left eye raising a little on his forehead.

"Nervous? Why would she be nervous?" I ask completely oblivious.

Scott puts his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands together a smirk playing on his lips. It looks like Kira is trying to bite back a laugh.

"Probably for the same reason you rang me." Scott suggests.

My forehead creases in confusion as I try to decipher Scotts words. Lydia nervous, because of me? I shake my head in disagreement.

"No way man." Is all I can think to say as I run the possibility over in my head.

"Whatever you say." Scott replies as he leans back against the back of the sofa.

Just then Lydia comes back in, gives us all a shy smile before sitting back down next to me. The conversation continues on around me, but I'm a little distracted by Scotts innuendo. Does Lydia Martin like me? Me? Stiles Stilinski? I shake the thought from my head not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable. Somehow we have moved closer together on the sofa. Not quite sure when or how that happened, but I'm not complaining.

~

_Lydia_  
I stand in the spare bedroom of my aunt and uncles house, looking at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I smooth down the front of my navy blue dress. It is beautiful. Thin spaghetti straps that crossover at the back. A v-shaped neckline that plunges low enough to show a little cleavage. And it hugs my curves in all the right places. I admire how my hair falls down in soft waves over my shoulders. The hair stylist did a fantastic job.

Stiles is picking me up in half an hour. And he promised to borrow Scotts more updated car than the the hunk of junk I have seen photos of. _His beloved Roscoe._ A pale blue jeep that looks to have seen better days. I slip on my shoes, grab my clutch and take one last look in the mirror. I'm surprised by the thought that hits me suddenly. _Will Stiles like what he sees?_ Well maybe it isn't really a surprising thought. It's the same thing I've been thinking since I got off the plane.

I'm just finishing up a glass of wine when I hear the doorbell ring. I jump a little. Startled by the noise in an otherwise silent house. The excitement that I get every time Stiles is involved climbs up through my chest. I place my glass in the sink, fluff my hair, steady my nerves and go to answer the door. I feel like I'm going to prom all over again. I inhale a sharp breath and release it slowly. Then I open the door. _God!_ There go my panties.

He is breathtaking. He stands on the porch wearing black pants and a crisp white shirt. His hair is mussed up just enough to be appropriate. Fuck he looks like he belongs on the front of GQ magazine. I run my gaze over the obvious abs that sit behind the shirt. There's a fire brewing just below my naval and I'm not sure anything or anyone is going to be able to extinguish it but him. My eyes move to his mouth which seems to be moving.

"Sorry, what?" I ask in voice a bit too breathless for my liking.

He smiles at me before repeating his words.

"You look amazing."

I can feel the blush blooming under my foundation.

"Thanks, um....you don't scrub up so bad yourself." I cringe internally at my anecdote.

"You think?" He asks as he does a little twirl.

I start to giggle, but when he's turned just enough that I get a glimpse of his ass, my laugh gets stuck in my throat. I clear my throat and think carefully before speaking.

"Ah....maybe we should go. We don't want to be late."

He nods in agreeance and offers me his arm. I loop my arm through his as he leads me down to Scotts car. The ride to the church consists of small talk and comfortable silence. The soft tones of James Arthur change to the more upbeat sounds of Ed Sheerans latest song on the radio and Stiles' is drumming his thumb against the steering wheel. I'm mesmerised by those long elegant fingers that are wrapped around the wheel.

We pull into the carpark and park as close to the church entrance as possible. I remove my seatbelt and go to open the door.

"Hang on, wait." He says as he quickly jumps out of the car and moves to my side.

I smile and roll my eyes when I realise what he is doing. I'm blushing, I know I am, because suddenly my face feels hot and my dress feels too tight. He opens my door and offers me his hand. I take it and let him help me out. I shake my head at him with a smirk on my face. He feigns hurt as he pushes the car door closed behind me. Again he offers me his arm and again I loop mine through his. We start moving towards the church.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't open the door for you?"

I swat at his stomach, very close to his groin area, and am momentarily frozen as I realise what I've just done. He resolves the tension though by laughing, quite loudly I might add, at my action.

"Don't kill me just yet Miss Martin, you still need someone to dance with at this shindig." He teases.

Again I shake my head and roll my eyes as we enter the church and take our seats. The ceremony takes an hour, my cousin looks beautiful and I'm a mess because Stiles is sitting so close our legs are brushing every now and then. If he notices the heatwave soaring through me then he doesn't show it. Maybe I'm suffering through this scorcher by myself. We give our congratulations to the bride and groom, before we head over to the reception.

The car ride to the hall is much the same as the one to the church. Once there, Stiles helps me out of the car again. Seriously, this chivalry is not doing anything to quell the fire that's now full on raging inside me. We walk into the hall and we're immediately met by a waiter with a tray of champagne. I quickly take one and take a long pull. I've downed nearly half the glass when I look up a little sheepishly at Stiles. Hes smirking at me.

"What? Never seen a girl who can drink before?" I ask through my eyelashes.

He chuckles before gesturing for me to move inside the hall more.

"Well maybe not one who drinks it like she will never see champagne again." He jokes.

~

_Stiles_  
Exquisite. It's the only word that comes to mind when she opens the door. Any words I had waiting on my lips to say, get stuck in my throat as I unabashedly ghost my eyes over her body. Starting with her strawberry blonde waves that frame her face. Drifting down to where her shoulders are practictly bare. Then because I can't control my eyes, they momentarily settle on the bit of cleavage and side breast peeking out from her dress.

After I've gazed every inch of her body, like a kid eyeing off a lollipop in a candy store, I bring my probing eyes back up to her beautiful face. She looks distracted. I start to fidget before I notice that her eyes are doing exactly what mine were. She has her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. _Fuck!_ Her eyes flit across my chest, they sweep down briefly to my crotch, before coming back up to my face.

"You look Amazing." I say in absolute awe.

She doesn't seem to have heard me. She looks up at me a little wide eyed and mumbles out a _'What?'_. I repeat my statement and I notice the blush that sweeps over her cheeks. She tells me I look good too, and to ease the simmering heat that's obviously burning between us, I do a little twirl to lighten the mood. She giggles as I twirl and when I come back around to face her again, she has a small _'o'_ playing on her lips and then she suggests we go.

After the short drive, I park the car and she goes to get out. I tell her to wait and make my way around to her door. I open it for her and hold out my hand for her to take. She has a smirk playing on her lips that make my knees weak. She shakes her head a little before taking my hand and getting out of the car. I compose myself as I offer her my arm. She links our arms together and we walk towards the church.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't open the door for you." I say lightheartedly.

She sends a small whack to the spot just above my groin area and I notice her freeze at the action. Of course my dick twitches at the proximity of her hand, even if it was only for a few seconds. Again I get my hormones in check and try and break the tension.

"Don't kill me just yet, Miss Martin, you still need some to dance with at this shindig."

The ceremony is nice. Lydia's cousin truly looks like a blushing bride. The groom can't hide his obvious adoration of his new wife. Lydia and I sit side by side, our legs sometimes brushing against the others. The contact makes my heart stutter and if I'm not careful I'm going to be walking around with a hard on. We congratulate the happy couple and then make our way back to the car before heading to the reception.

We walk into the reception hall and were greeted by a waiter with a tray of champagne. I watch in surprise as Lydia snatches one and nearly downs the whole glass. When she looks back at me I smirk. Her comment about never seeing a girl drink before makes me chuckle. I place my hand on the small of her back. Again the contact is electric. Then I gesture with my other hand a to head further into the hall.

"Well maybe not one who drinks champagne like she will never see it again." I reply as we move into the beautifully decorated reception hall.

We find our table and take our seats as we wait for the bride and groom to arrive. We talk about her work and I tell her, without going into too much detail, about the latest case I'm working with my dad. Her elbow props up her head and her eyes light up a little as I explain about the missing person case. She hangs onto my every word and I will admit it's kind of turning me on as she watches me with anticipation.

Finally the happy couple arrive and we all stand to clap them in. After the speeches and a fantastic meal it's time for the bridal dance. We watch as they take the dance floor. I don't recognise the song, but it seems to fit them perfectly. After the bridal party and the parents have joined the bride and groom, the DJ tells everyone to join them. I'm not a great dancer, but the song is slow, so it can't be too hard to screw up right? I stand and offer Lydia my hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

~

_Lydia_  
He leads me to the dance floor with his hand on the small of my back again, sending glorious chills over my body, despite the warm weather. We settles ourselves close to the edge. He nervously settles his hands on my hips and mine instinctively go to his shoulders. At least with my heels there's only a slight height difference. We move around in small circles, neither one of us able to look the other in the eye.

By the second song our bodies are closer together and my head rests against his shoulder, one hand sitting close to my head the other around his neck. His hands have moved to splay across my back and his head sits atop mine. I revel in the smell of him and the firmness of his chest. When the song finishes he puts a bit of space between us, but only so he can look into my eyes. His eyes have darkened slightly and suddenly I'm wondering if this attraction is mutual.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Lydia." He says with a look of reverence and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks." I answer lowering my gaze slightly to hide my blush.

When a pop song starts playing he takes my hand, entwines our fingers and leads me off the dance floor. He leads me to the bar and orders us both stronger drinks. Champagne is fine and all, but something a bit stronger will definitely settle my nerves a little. We toast to the bride and groom and then he clinks our glasses together again and toasts to friendship and new beginnings. We move back to our table, then I excuse myself to the bathroom.

Once there, I use the toilet, before I take in my reflection in the mirror. Just like lastnight at Stiles' house, my face is flushed. I smile though this time, knowing that tonight I have had some sort of effect on him. I stand there and let all the possibilities run through my brain. My fingers ghost over my lips as I imagine him kissing me. Goose pimples form on my arms as I imagine him touching me. Still with a stupid smile on my lips, I shake my head a little and leave the room.

I walk back through the crowd with a spring in my step and with excitement coursing through me. However I pull up short when I see a brunette sitting in my seat next to Stiles. I stand with my mouth agape and eyes wide as I watch the brunette run her fingers up Stiles' arm and has her face so close to his. They look familiar with each other. I'm not sure why the jealousy teems through me. It's not like we're together. Except I really don't want someone else vying for his attention.

I turn my back to the scene unfolding behind me and head towards the bar. Another drink, yes that's what I need. I order a gin and tonic, swallow it down in one gulp and then order another. I scan the room for an escape route, purposely avoiding the table where I know Stiles is. My saviour comes in the form of double glass doors on the otherside of the hall. I step through the doors, taking another sip of my drink and make my way around the winding porch.

I lean against the railing, taking in the crisp summer air, before the reason I'm out here, comes crashing back. I really don't know why I'm so upset. It's not like I have any claim over him. I had thought though that we had some sort of connection. Maybe it was just my hormones running high. Maybe he did only see me as just a friend. Did I imagine the way his eyes swept over my body? Did I imagine the heat that rolled off us in waves. I sigh and take another sip of my drink.

I finish my drink, but don't move to get another. I stand there listening to music from the hall.

"Hey." He says gently.

His voice is soft, but its like fireworks going off, breaking the silence that engulfed me. I jump a little and an awful squeak leaves my mouth.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says as I finally turn to face him.

I nearly melt right there. His gorgeous eyes have soft crinkles at the corners and his smile is sure to be the death of me. He pushes his hands into the pockets of his pants and he shuffles from foot to foot. His eyes never leave mine and my heart practicularly stops with my sudden realisation. I can't deny it anymore. For the first time in two years I think I'm falling in love. Which is ironic considering I said I would never fall in love again.

"It's ok." I answer with what I hope is a genuine smile. "Just needed some air, it was getting a bit stuffy inside."

He offers me his hand and I take it. He leads me back inside heading towards our table. I tug on his hand to stop him. He turns back with a quizzical look in eyes.

"Actually, I think I'm ready to head home." I tell him.

I think I see disappointment there, but he nods his head. After saying goodbye to my cousin and her new husband, he leads us to the front doors.

~

_Stiles_  
I take our drinks to the table and sit down and wait for Lydia to come back from the bathroom. I don't really know anyone here, so I pull out my phone and send a message to Scott. I open my Facebook app and scroll through my feed as I wait for Scotts response. I set my status and close out the app. With still no reply from Scott I place my phone on the table and bring my glass of whiskey to my mouth. That's when I feel someone standing behind me.

I turn just as the girl goes to sit down in Lydias chair. When she finally faces me with that vixen smile, my posture goes stiff and I growl under my breath. _What the fuck is she doing here?_ She doesn't seem to be fazed by the fact that I'm really not happy to see her. My brow creases in utter disgust as she tries to lean into me slightly. I put distance between us and set her with a look so fierce she should be six feet under.

"Hi Stiles." She greets, the words dripping from her mouth like poison.

"Malia." I reply short and curt.

She pouts her lips and runs her fingers up my arm. My skin crawls from the contact.

"Aww....you don't look happy to see me." She states, batting her eyelashes at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, my voice laced with venom.

Again she tries to get closer to me and I retract quicker than an automatic hose. Her fingers are still ghosting along my arm, so I pull it away from her quite violently. If she's bothered by my reaction, she doesn't show it. Instead she grabs a breadstick from the centre of the table and starts to nibble on it. I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest. I quickly flick my eyes to where the restrooms are, hoping and praying that Lydia will come back soon.

I narrow my eyes at Malia again.

"You didn't answer my question."

She stops chomping on the bread stick and sets me with a wicked smile.

"I know the groom, from college." She answers nonchalantly. "What about you?"

I set my lips in a tight line.

"I'm here with the brides cousin." I answer, my arms still crossed over my chest.

She raises an eyebrow.

"So you're not alone?"

I shake my head _'no'_ a little satisfied with the disappointment in her eyes.

"Well that's a shame." She answers quickly. "I was hoping to have a good time tonight. You use to always be up for a good time."

I try to keep my anger in check. Feigning indifference instead. Malia's idea of a good time normally includes pot and sex. Two things I have no interest in doing with her ever again. It wasn't always that way. We started dating Sophmore year of Highschool. At first everything was great. We did the usual couple things. Movies, concerts, double dates with Scott and Kira. I fell in love and thought I had found _THE_ one.

Then she went away to College. She started hanging around with a pretty rough crowd. When she came back to a Beacon Hills for fall break, she came back a different person. At first getting high and having some of the best sex of my life was fun, but then that's all the relationship was ever about. Dope and sex. After another couple of months I came to the conclusion that she wasn't _THE_ one, so I broke it off and never looked back.

I shake the memories from my thoughts and again set her with a look of indifference.

"Yeah well, I'm not that guy anymore."

Her eyebrows raise up in curiosity and that fucking smirk has made its way back on her lips.

"Cmon sugar, you sure you don't want to get out of here? I have a room at that fancy hotel downtown."

My eyes must look comical at her suggestion because a breathy laugh leaves her lips. I clench and unclench my fists and push down the anger that's threatening to take over. I will not let her get the better of me.

"Look Malia, just go okay." I ask, almost pleading.

She shrugs her shoulders and stands up from the table. She turns back a little and puts her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly. I flinch under her touch and duck my shoulder out of her hand. No more words are spoken as she walks away. I lean my elbows on the table and lower my head into my hands. Of all the fucking places she had to turn up, it had to be here and while I'm with Lydia no less. _Shit!_ Lydia. It's been a good half hour since she went to the bathroom.

I move around the hall like a man on a mission. She wasn't near the bathrooms. She wasn't at the bar. When I asked her cousin if she knew where she was, she apologised profusely and said no. I check the dance floor and even push through the front doors to see if she stepped outside. I'm now starting to panic and my curiosity is peaking. Did she see Malia at the table? Did she see her run her fingers up my arm? Fuck! Where is she?

When I step back inside I notice the double doors on the opposite side of the room. Again I push through the crowd, apologising when I bumped into anyone and made my way through the glass doors. At first I don't see her, but as I turn the corner of the porch, I see her leaning against the railing, a drink in her hand and she looks to be in a different world. I don't want to intrude, so I quietly make my way up behind her.

"Hey." I say softly.

She jumps and squeals a little. She turns to face me. God she is beautiful.

I apologise for scaring her and she tells me it's ok. We make our way back to the table inside, but she grabs my hand tight to stop me.

"Actually, I think I'm ready to go home." She says her voice a little defeated.

I mask my disappointment with a nod of my head and lead her back to the car.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the way I portrayed Malia. I actually really love her character, but I had to do it to understand why Stiles has never given his heart to anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits Lydia in San Francisco. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
It's not until nearly ten weeks later that I see Stiles again. The last two days in Beacon Hills before I went home, after the wedding, were the most uncomfortable I have ever felt around him. Not much changed. But my fears got in the way, so I tried to push down any feelings I might've been starting to have for him. Anytime I felt the urge to touch him, I scolded myself and backed away. Now, nine weeks and three days since I left, Stiles is coming to San Francisco.

And I'm freaking out. Because no matter how hard I've tried to squash the feelings I've had, nothing works. Once I was back in San Francisco, everything seemed to go back to normal between us. I convinced myself that it was because I was hundreds of miles away and didn't have to see him, or his beautiful face everyday. So when he rang me last week and said he was coming here for a conference for the week, I buckled and asked him to stay with me.

So now I'm frantically rearranging my apartment. I don't have a spare room. I have an office that barely fits a desk and a bookcase in it. It didn't stop me from going out and buying a king single bed and dresser though. It was a struggle to get it to fit, but with my moms interior decorator credentials, we made it work. Now we're standing in my shoe box of a living room, trying to figure out where to put my computer desk and bookcase.

"Maybe if we put the desk in the....um....dining room." My mom starts gesturing towards the tiny combined kitchen and dining room. "And dress it up, we can call it a buffet."

I scrunch up my nose and scrutinise the small space. I let out a heavy sigh of defeat. There's no room. What was I thinking inviting Stiles to stay here? If I was afraid of any body contact before, I'm absolutely petrified now as I realise, we'll barely be able to navigate through my apartment without physically bumping into each other. I turn back to my mother with a raised eyebrow and a sugary smile.

"Maybe we could swap places for the week." I suggest knowing full well my mother would never agree to that.

She laughs, like full on belly laughs at the idea.

"How about no." She replies after she's stopped laughing. "But you can leave these at my place if you want."

It's the only solution. I agree and we call Lucas, my Moms boyfriend, to come and get the offending furniture. I watch as he puts the bookcase and desk into his SUV. I wave goodbye to them both and head back to my front door. Once back inside I lean heavily against the door and scan the room area. Maybe it's time I bought a bigger place. I walk to my kitchen and grab a beer out of the fridge. Two days and Stiles will be here.

I spend the next two days making sure my refrigerator is full. He doesn't need to know that I'm the _'take out queen'_ of San Francisco. I go to work, have lunch with my friends and try and ignore any of the anxiety that has crept inside me over the last week and a half. I scrub the place from top to bottom, not that that's really a task. I make lists of all the best places to eat and see, you know, just in case we go out for dinner or maybe do a bit of sightseeing.

By Sunday night I have worked myself into quite a state. I'm both excited and extremely nervous to see him again after so long. Especially after how we were back in August. I mean we'll be sharing the same space for a week. I've even taken a week off work so we can spend some time together. Will he think I'm too presumptuous wanting to spend time with him? The conference is only for three days. Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. How else will he spend his days?

I'm not meeting him at the airport. I don't have a car and I wasn't able to borrow my moms either, so he's getting a taxi straight here. I've showered, pulled my hair up into a bun and dressed in what I hope is nice but casual. I've just come out of my bedroom when there's a knock on my door. I freeze halfway to the kitchen and my heart rate speeds up. I take slow steady steps through my living room. With my hand around the door knob, I take in a deep breath before opening it.

His head shoots up as he hears me open the door. That smile I love so much is resting on his lips. God I've missed him so much.

"Hi." I greet a little shyly.

"Hey." He answers, his duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Come in." I say gesturing inside the door.

I let him pass before closing the door and following behind him. It's not until after I've shown him his room and he has put the bag down that he finally wraps me up in a tight hug.

~

_Stiles_  
It feels so good to have her in my arms again. Even though it was brief last time, somehow it just felt like home to me. Even without her telling me, I knew she had seen Malia at our table that night and I also knew that's why she put some distance between us, for the last two days she was home. It was weird and uncomfortable and my heart broke knowing that I might've have ruined my chance with her, despite how slim it may have been.

But now feeling her pressed up against me, her scent invading my nostrils, I'm determined to make this right and hopefully open up that window of opportunity again. When I found out my dad was shipping me off to San Francisco for a conference for three days, I decided to make a vacation out of it. So I rang Lydia and told her I was coming. I was surprised when she offered me a place to stay. With her, in her apartment.

I hold onto her for as long as I can and she doesn't push me away. Her arms are holding on tight to the front of my shirt. This time I place a kiss to the top of her head and I maybe do a mental fist pump that she doesn't seem to object to it. Minutes, or possibly hours - I'm not sure really - pass before I feel her squirming below. We separate and instantly my hands go into my pockets and my eyes drift to my feet.

"So....let me give you the tour?" She suggests, neither of us making eye contact.

It takes her all of ten minutes to show me around her apartment. Bathroom, kitchen, dining, lounge, that's basically it. There's a closed door at the back of the apartment, which I assume is her bedroom. She doesn't show me that though. We make small talk for the first half hour I'm there, and the air is thick with tension. By five pm were sitting on her two person couch, as far away from each other as possible and we're both nursing half empty bottles of beer.

"So, how's work going?" I ask her as I pick at the label on my bottle.

"Aah, OK I suppose. Nothing new to report." She replies her words a little stilted. "What about you?"

"Same as always, catching bad guys, thwarting danger, rescuing damsels in distress, you know, the usual." I answer, trying to lighten the mood.

It works, because there's a faint hint of a smile on her lips. Finally after what seems like forever we make eye contact. She shifts a little in her spot.

"So have you rescued any damsels lately?" She asks, that smile still sitting on her lips.

I smile back at her and suddenly the tension seems to lift.

"Just last week. I helped poor old Mrs Long cross the street with her groceries."

She laughs and my heart rate soars. I take in the tiny crinkles on the corners of her eyes, the way her mouth curves up on one side and the rise and fall of her chest. From there the conversation starts to flow a lot easier. We talk about Scott and Kira, her Mom, my dad. And finally it feels like everything is back to normal. We get through three beers each before Lydia jumps from her seat and grabs my hand.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat." She states as she pulls me towards the front door.

She grabs her purse from the kitchen counter as we pass, and then we're out in the crisp early October air, walking with her arm looped through mine. The tension disappears completely when she pulls me inside a tiny little Chinese restaurant not far from her place. It's cozy and quiet. We're seated at a table towards the back and then placing our orders. We talk and laugh over Barbeque duck and sweet and sour pork.

After we finish our food, were once again walking the streets arm in arm and after three beers at her place and another two at the restaurant, both of us have a small buzz going on. She pulls me into an Irish pub, where there is a live band playing. She drags me upstairs to where the dance floor is and surprises me when she throws her arms around my neck and starts swaying to the music. She must've been a little more intoxicated than I thought.

We stay like that for two more songs, before I suggest we head back down to the bar. We stay for one more drink, before I realise, that yes, Lydia is completely drunk. Her words are slurred and she teeters a little next to me. More than once I have to hold on to her to stop her from falling over. When I suggest we go back, she nods and then straightens up. She leans into me the whole walk back and fuck does it feel good to have her body so close.

She fumbles around a bit in her purse for her keys, before announcing in triumph that she found them. I have to bite my lip to stop from laughing. She struggles though to get the key in the lock, so I take the keys from her and open the door, all the while Lydia is still leaning into me. I pull her inside and it only takes moments for her to flop onto the couch. She's singing one of the songs from the pub as she pulls off her boots. Then she moves to lay down on the couch.

I make my way over and watch as her eyelids flutter closed, a smile resting on her lips.

"Um Lydia, maybe you should go to bed, that's not a very comfortable way to fall asleep." I say quietly.

Damn she is going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow.

She sits up suddenly and from the colour that takes over her face, she regrets it immediately.

"Stiles, I don't feel so good."

I offer her my hand and she looks up at me through her eyelashes. Beautiful long eyelashes, that frame gorgeous green eyes. After a moment she takes my hand and I pull her up. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and guide her to the door down the hall that I've yet to enter. I push open the door and lead her inside. I move her to her bed, a big sumptuous comfy looking bed, and while she is gripping onto my side, I pull back the covers.

She is still fully clothed, but I'm pretty sure she would prefer that to me helping her change while she is in the state she's in. She curls onto her side and I pull the cover back over her. I pat her arm and move to make my way back out of the room.

"Stiles?" I turn back to see her eyes open even if a little glazed over. "I'm glad you came."

I smile as I watch her eyes close again.

"Me too." I answer before heading into the hallway and closing the door behind me.

~

_Lydia_  
I wake with a throbbing headache and the sun streaming through my curtains. Shit, how much did I have to drink lastnight? I push back my covers to find I'm still in my clothes from lastnight. I grimace a little as I vaguely remember Stiles putting me to bed. I run my hand over my face as I climb out of bed. I grab some clean clothes and head to the bathroom. After a long hot shower and brushing my teeth I make my way to my kitchen

The smell of caffeine invades my nostrils as soon as I enter the living room. I pull up short though when I see Stiles standing there, leaning over my small kitchen counter, in nothing but sweatpants that are hanging low on his hips. _Fuck_. Why isn't he wearing a shirt? I let my eyes travel over the expanse of his back and I wistfully think how it would feel under my fingers. I shake my head and clear my throat to announce my arrival.

He turns and I'm sure my eyes are bulging out of my head. His chest, the outline of his abs and that dark trail of hair leading to a place that I would desperately like to explore, right there in front of me. He is leaning against my counter now, a cup of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face that suggests that he didn't get nearly as drunk as I did. I lower my gaze, take in a deep breath and move further into the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks sincerely.

"Like shit." I answer bluntly and he chuckles before taking another sip of his coffee.

I desperately try to not look at his shirtless body, I really do, but it's like it's a magnet and my eyes are just drawn to it. He turns back to leaning over the counter, scrolling through his phone and I absentmindedly stir my coffee while I let my eyes roam his back. Flitting from his shoulders to the curve of his ass that his sweats show off. I cross one foot over the other, clenching my thighs together as arousal starts to stem through me.

When he turns back around, I quickly lower my gaze to my feet. I sip on my coffee and curse myself for being such a teenager.

"So what should we do today." He questions as he moves to the sink to rinse out his cup.

"I don't know." I answer even though I have a list pinned to my refrigerator.

I retreat to the two person dining table and gently lower myself into the chair. He seriously needs to put a shirt on or I might not be accountable for my actions. But of course he just comes over to join me and I'm suddenly finding the grain pattern in my table very interesting. My finger runs the rim of my cup, I'm chewing on my bottom lip so hard I can taste blood. I look up to see him smiling at me and I can't help but to smile back.

"You sure about that? You have a list stuck on your fridge." He states with a smirk.

I feel the blush take over my cheeks and I'm now very aware of how close he and his shirtless body are to me. He nudges me with his shoulder and I freeze at the contact. Even though I am wearing a sweater, the electricity charges through me and I'm suddenly unable to breathe. I push out my chair and stand up. He looks a little shocked at my actions, but I ignore his look of confusion and take my cup to the sink.

With my back to him, because damn if I have to keep looking at his chest I might just mount him right there, I rinse out my cup and finally find the courage to speak.

"We can head over to Pier 39. There's a place there that makes amazing crepes." I say, trying to keep my breathing in check.

"Okay."

Shit he's right there. Mere inches behind me.

"I'll go get ready." He says.

The relief that washes over me when he leaves the room is insurmountable. I take a few large gulps of air and grip the edge of the sink, to the point where my knuckles are turning white. I clean the cups and put them away, just to have something to do with my hands. I head back into my bedroom to do my hair and grab a warmer coat. The sun may be shining, but the forecast is saying it will be in the high 50's today.

As I head back out into the living area, I hear the water running in the bathroom. I'm stood there, shock coursing through me as I think about Stiles naked behind that door. Water running down his solid chest, his hands running through his mess of hair, washing himself with my soap. _Oh God!_ Between seeing him shirtless and the filthy thoughts of him in the shower, running through my head, my nipples tighten and my centre is throbbing. Fuck it's going to be a long week.

I decide to wait for him outside. Get some fresh air and put some space between me and the naked man in my bathroom. How the hell am I going to survive this week, if he keeps drinking coffee in my kitchen shirtless? I try to distract myself with my phone, scrolling through my Facebook and replying to a text from my Mom. I'm only out there for about ten minutes, when I hear him calling my name.

"I'm outside." I say as I close out my messages and lean against the porch pole.

He steps through my door and closes it behind him. He has on black jeans, a red tee, his usual flannel and a black overcoat. God even dressed in multiple layers he's gorgeous. However, at least with all those layers on I won't be tempted to attack him. Then he smiles at me and I make the mistake of looking at his lips, because damn if I don't still want to jump into his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

"Should we go?" He asks as he offers me his arm.

I push down all the dirty thoughts and imagines of him naked and place my arm through his.

~

_Stiles_  
It's not until halfway through my shower that I figure out why Lydia was so uncomfortable this morning. Fuck I'm an idiot. What sane person walks around shirtless in someone else's house. God she must think I'm some sort of exhibitionist. I finished up in the shower, before basically running to my room to get dressed. When I entered the living area, she is nowhere to be found. I call her name and her response comes from outside.

I'm rendered speechless when I see her leaning against the post. She looks beautiful. Her hair is down, but she has a beanie on to cover her ears. The cool air has given her cheeks a bit of colour and those jeans almost look painted on. Her hands are stuffed deep in the pockets of her coat and other than a bit of lip gloss her face is completely void of any makeup. She's gorgeous and I just want to push her against the door and kiss her.

I offer her my arm instead.

"Should we go?" I ask.

She takes a moment before accepting my arm and then leads me down the path, through the complex and out onto the street. We jump on a cable car and enjoy the twenty minute ride. We get off a few blocks from the pier and walk, but that's okay, because the walk isn't all that bad with Lydia beside me. Once there, she's the one to take my hand and lead me into the bustling pier. She navigates through the crowds and gets excited when the crepe shop comes into view.

When we walk up to the counter and the sweet heady scent of chocolate and vanilla invade my nostrils and I can't help but to breath it in. Lydia orders me a S'mores crepe and a mixed fruit one for her, as well as a hot chocolate each. We watch as they prepare the whole thing in front of us and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling as the creation comes to life. They hand over our plates and we walk a small distance to a communal eating area.

We sit and eat our food, Lydia's eyes occasionally drift to my plate and she runs her tongue over her bottom lip every time. That alone is causing my jeans to become uncomfortable.

"Lydia?" I start, she looks up at me with those big green eyes. "Would you like some of mine?"

"Ah no, that's ok." She answers, her gaze flitting back to her own empty plate.

I raise my eyebrow and try and get her attention. I push the plate over to her, she shyly looks up with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You've been eyeing it off for about ten minutes now. Have it. Seriously."

She tries to argue again, but I just set her with a look and she backs down. I watch as her eyes roll shut and she runs that damn tongue over her lips again. The noise she makes as she devours the rest of my crepe have my dick twitching and my pulse racing. I shut my eyes tight and gulp a little, hopefully quietly, as I try to get my teenager hormones in check. When I open them again, she's looking right at me and there's a tiny bit of marshmallow in the corner of her mouth. _Fuck!_

"You ok?" She asks her forehead creasing.

"Ah....yep....um, you have...." I start as I try my hardest not to reach over and wipe away the offending substance.

Instead I point to it instead.

"A little something, right...." I can't get the sentence out.

"Oh." Is all she answers with before she runs her thumb over her lips.

Damn it, why does that have to be so fucking hot? I internally shake my head and sit up a bit straighter in my chair.

"So, if you liked it so much, why didn't you just order your own?" I tease, thrilled when her cheeks go a little pink.

She leans back against her chair and plays with a strand of her hair.

"Girls gotta watch her figure, right?"

I scoff, and her eyebrows nearly fly off her face.

"You're kidding right?"

She doesn't answer though, just continues to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Lydia, seriously, trust me, there's nothing wrong with your figure."

I startle myself with my words and I'm struggling to stop myself from just leaning over the table and kissing the idea right out of her. Her reaction has me puzzled. Her eyes dart between mine and my lips. Her mouth is slightly open and her breathing seems to be a litte laboured. She seems to be doing an awful lot of thinking and I'm wondering if she is about to tell me to piss off home to Beacon Hills.

"Thanks." She says

And it takes me a moment to realise she has spoken and that she is smiling and that adorable flush is back. We spend the rest of the morning wandering around the pier. Taking in the vibrant colours of all the shop stalls. We grab a beer and a bite to eat at a crab shack and talk away the hours. It's nearly five o'clock by the time we get back to her place, where we stay in for dinner and she cooks me chicken Alfredo.

She has a little courtyard off the side of her house that I hadn't noticed before. We're sat out there, bundled in blankets and sitting on outdoor chairs, full and satiated from dinner. This time were drinking wine and I can't take my eyes off the way she nibbles on her glass every now and then. It seems to be some sort of nervous tick, but who am I to judge, my nerve endings are completely frazzled.

"I'm sorry about last night." She says breaking the silence.

I'm confused at first before she goes on to explain.

"For being drunk, and for behaving the way I did."

I close my eyes and shake my head at her.

"Nothing to apologise for, I had a great night." I lean back a little in my chair, a smile on my lips.

Then it's silent again as we sit and watch the stars. By about eleven o'clock, she is yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. I suggest we head inside and she nods her head in agreement. I follow behind her, the blanket completely encompassing her. I close and lock the sliding door and we head towards our respective rooms. We both stop at our doors, Lydia leans against hers, while my hand is just about to open mine.

"Goodnight Stiles." She says through another yawn.

"Goodnight." I push open the door and start to head in.

"Stiles." She calls, probably a little louder than she intended.

I turn back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad you're here." She reiterates from last night with a sleepy smile.

Then she pushes open her door and heads inside. I do the same and flop down on the bed. Fuck it's going to be a long week.

~

_Lydia_  
Tuesday through to Thursday, I only see Stiles in the evening. His conference goes until three everyday, so I decided to fill my day with anything to get me through until he would walk back through my door. On Thursday, I spent the day with my Mom. Shopping, lunch, more shopping. My credit card gets a bit of a work out. On our way back to her car, I curiously looked into the window of a tattoo parlour and my moms eyebrows raised up in question.

"Didn't know you were interested." She states as we continue on to the car.

"I wasn't really, but now, I don't know, maybe."

She drops me off at about three pm, I walk the short distance along the path back to my door. I push through and offload all my parcels. I kick off my shoes, pull open the fridge and grab a beer. With my phone clutched in my hand I move outside and sit down in one of the chairs. With the tattoo parlour still fresh in my mind I open up Google and browse some designs. I'm just about decided that I'm getting one when a text notification from Stiles comes up.

**_5.12pm - Gonna be a bit later than normal. Heading to bar with some guys from conference. I'll get something to eat while I'm out. Stiles xx_ **

I quickly type a reply, hit send and head inside to put something together for dinner. Half an hour later and I'm sitting down with a bowl of mac n cheese, with Stranger things playing on Netflix. Once the episode finishes, I'm a bit pent up and wondering how all of a sudden I feel caged in. I've been living on my own for two years now, but without Stiles here to talk to or just basically not having him in the same proximity, I feel lonely.

I move to my room and wonder if a run might be a good idea to kill some time until he gets back. I change into leggings, a crop top and a light jacket - because it's freezing outside - plug my earphones into my phone, hit a playlist and head out the front door. When I leave the sun is just starting to set. It doesn't take long into my run, before I'm not freezing anymore. I circle the block a few times and then hit the park a few streets away from my complex.

Arriving back at my front door, I half expect to walk in and find Stiles slouching on the couch. It's nearly seven pm. I'm a little surprised to see the house is dark and no sign of life anywhere. I shrug and flick the living room light on. I take my phone from my pocket to check for a message. Nothing. I make my into the bathroom for a shower, to wash my sweaty body. I let the water fall over me, trying desperately not to think about what Stiles might be doing.

When the clock ticks over to nine pm, I'm starting to get a little worried. My mind has started to conjure up some very disturbing images. Each and everyone of them involving Stiles and some faceless woman. I've been pacing the living room floor for about half an hour now and I'm starting to wear the carpet down. My phone is attached to my hand like another appendage, as I wait for him to answer my last three messages and single voicemail.

**_8.20pm - Hey are you having fun?_ **

**_8.35pm - Um it's getting a bit late, any idea when you might be back?_ **

**_9.01pm - Ok Stiles, I'm really starting to worry, please text me back._ **

_"Stiles? Why aren't you answering your phone. I'm worried please call me back."_

I throw myself onto the sofa, grumbling as my phone screen stays blank. Ten pm and I'm desperately trying to stay awake. After a day full of shopping and then my nearly hour and a half run, I'm exhausted. I can't go to sleep though, because Stiles doesn't have a key and as angry as I am at him for not answering my texts, I certainly don't want him sleeping outside in this weather. But I need to go to bed.

I jump up from the sofa, grab my key from my purse and open the front door. I place the key in the pot plant off to the side. I know it's reckless, but I'm just so tired and can't be fucked waiting up for him any longer. I go back inside. Lock the door and head straight to my room. I change into my pajamas, turn off the bedside lamp and climb in under my covers. I flick Stiles one last text message to let him know where the key is and then as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

_**10.27pm - Key is in the pot plant. PS I hate you right now. Lydia.** _

~

_Stiles_  
Fuck I'm drunk. I'm just retrieving the key from the pot plant and have to stop myself from falling over. I didn't mean to be out so late. One drink lead to another and before I knew it my watch is saying its eleven pm. Once in the cab I checked my phone to see, one missed call and four text messages from Lydia. _Shit!_ I hadn't heard any of them come through. Now my head is fuzzy, my legs are wobbly and Lydia is fucking pissed at me.

I put the key in the lock and turn it as quietly as I can. Last thing I need is to wake up a very angry Lydia. My head and my pride, certainly don't need to be reminded of how stupid I am right now. I will apologise in the morning. I make my way inside and head straight to my room. How I managed to do all this quietly, with the state I'm in, is beyond me. I stumble to my bed, stubbing my toe on the corner of it.

"Fuck!" I yell, before covering my mouth with my hand.

I fall onto the bed, clutching at my toe as I try and rub away the searing pain. Once the throbbing stops, I grab my sleep pants and t-shirt from the end of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. Maybe I can wash away my idiocy. I turn the faucet on and strip down to nothing. I have to grab a hold of the vanity as a wave of nausea hits me. I gingerly make my way into the stall and stand with my hands braced against the tiled wall.

I let my head fall against the wall near my hands and suffer the pain from the action. I let the water run over me as I remember details from the night. The conference had been as boring as bat shit. When the guy leading the discussion finally let them go, two other guys came over and asked if I wanted to head out for a drink. Why not? It was just meant to be a couple of drinks. They had ended up going to three different bars.

Once I feel the temperature start to change, I try as quickly as I can to wash myself. Getting rid of the stench from tonight. I dry off, get changed and head towards the kitchen. I'm in desperate need of aspirin. I search the cupboards and the drawers, before silently rejoicing when I find them sitting next to the coffee pot. I pour a glass of water and swallow the little white pills down, my elbows leaning on the counter, my head between my hands, when I hear footsteps.

I don't move. I can't move, because suddenly that nauseous feeling is back and it's not from the alcohol. She doesn't say anything either. Just moves around me to get herself a glass and then fills it from the tap. I can see her out of the corner of my eye. She's leaning against the sink, the glass perched near her lips and a look of indifference on her face. I move my head slightly to the side so that when she finally looks at me she will see my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say, pleading, begging for her forgiveness.

She shrugs one shoulder, turns back to put her glass in the sink, before moving over next to me. If I could physically move any part of me, I'd be able to reach out and touch her. Instead I turn my head back into my arms and pray to god that this headache will go away. We stand there in her kitchen in silence, the air thick with, well, something. It could be tension, but it feels different. I close my eyes shut and then they fly open again when I feel her hand in the middle of my back.

"You look like shit Stilinski." She says with her lips in a tight line.

"Feel like it too." I mumble back.

And not just because I'm drunk and feel like the world is spinning, but because I feel like shit for not seeing her text messages. I feel like shit for making her worry about me and I feel like shit, because I want this girl so bad and after tonight I've probably blown any chance of that happening. She runs her hand up and down my back. The soft caress of her fingertips causing my body to shiver.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed, you can make it up to me tomorrow." She says as she takes my hand and slowly leads me to my room.

Once she has essentially tucked me in, she goes to leave, I grab her hand. She turns back to face me.

"I really am sorry Lyds. And I will do whatever it takes to get back in you good books."

She gives me a soft nod of her head and a small smile before walking out the door. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, and making silent promises into the air.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks they're taking so long to get together and trust me they have a bit further to go yet, but I promise there's a HEA.
> 
> I have two more chapters written as well. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is back in Beacon Hills for Christmas and New Year. A fair bit happens in this chapter and I'm sorry for the length of it. They seem to be getting longer and longer. We're getting closer to them being together, but not quite yet.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
Christmas sees me back in Beacon Hills for the week of and New Year. I'm only here because my mom and Lucas have headed off to Australia to see some of Luke's extended family. So seeings though I have no other family in San Francisco, my Aunt and Uncle invited me to share it with them. I was a tiny bit excited at the invitation, because it meant that I could see Stiles again. And seeing Stiles is what I live for these days.

When he left San Francisco, he had more than made up for his terrible drunken night. He wined and dined me every night after and didn't spend another night with anyone but me. By his last night, I thought more than ever that maybe there was something there between us. But when neither one of us made any sort of move, the moment was over and I was back to thinking that what I feel is only one sided.

We continued our love affair with text messages and I heard from him nearly everyday. When he was bored at work, or when he knew I had a meeting I desperately didn't want to be in. He would ring me too and I'd ring him as well, but it will never be the same as having him around personally. Especially not after how much my feelings have expanded and I can probably admit to myself now that I was definitely falling in love with him.

You would think by now, I would've given up on the idea. Surely if he was interested he would've made some sort of move. But I can hardly use that as logic as I haven't made any attempt either. Plus he still doesn't have a girlfriend. Surely if he wasn't interested he would be with someone. That's what keeps me hanging onto any sort of hope that maybe just maybe he likes me as well. But because we're both so stubborn, or completely idiotic, we just stay friends.

It's Christmas Eve and I'm on my way to Scott and Kira's house. When they heard I was coming back they were adamant to have me over for dinner, with the promise of eggnog. I park on the curb in front of their house and take a deep breath. Stiles will be here of course, so that tiny bit of excitement that courses through me whenever Stiles is involved, is coursing through me at a rapid pace, and this time it feels different.

I grab the three gift bags sitting on the passenger seat, as well as the bottle of red I plan on drinking and hop out of the car. I push through the little gate that leads to their porch. In front me, a big red and gold wreath adorns the door. I can hear Bing Cosby floating out from inside. I make my way up the couple of steps, brace myself and knock on the door. I hear Kira say she will get it and seconds later she is pulling open the door.

"Lydia, hi, so glad you came." She greets me as she wraps her arms around me.

She ushers me inside and helps me take of my coat, gently wrenching the bottle of red from my hands.

"Thanks for inviting me." I answer.

"Of course. Stiles and Scott are in the living room. Let me get you a glass. You can head on in."

She doesn't really give me choice as she softly pushes me in the direction I can hear voices coming from. My footsteps are quiet due to the warm coffee coloured rug that lines the hallway. I'm halfway there when I hear Stiles let out a raucous laugh. The sound ripples through me and I can't stop the smile that forms on my lips. I'm suddenly very eager to get to him, so I quicken my pace. When I step into the open living area, I become breathless at the sight of him.

They don't see me at first. It gives me a chance to take in Stiles. His ass in his blue jeans, his arms in his grey long sleeved Henley, that he has pushed up to his elbows. He has tamed his hair a little, but it's still a form of the messy mop that I love so much. I'm wistfully thinking of running my fingers through it when I feel someone behind me. I turn almost in slow motion only to be met with Kiras grinning face.

"Watch a doin'?" She asks with a knowing smirk.

"I....I was...." I stutter, embarrassed that I have been caught out.

She just laughs at my inept vocabulary which garners the attention of the two boys standing near a large Christmas tree and open fireplace.

"Lydia, hey." Stiles says excitedly as he takes three long strides to make it to me.

Then his arms are around me and he's saying something in my ear, but I can't make out the words, because the feel of his arms has me in a tailspin. My own arms wrap around his middle and I revel in the fact that he seems to be taking an awful long time to say hello. My eyes are closed as I inhale his scent. Something I didn't know I was missing. He pulls away, but only so he can wrap his finger around my forearms, before leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Lydia."

~

 _Stiles_  
It's good to have her here for Christmas. I was worried when she first told me she might be spending it alone, with her mother going away. So when she rang me and told me she was coming here for the Christmas, New Year break, my heart soared and of course I rang Scott straight away. He then told Kira who rang Lydia immediatly and invited her for dinner tonight. Now as we sit eating our turkey dinner I can't seem to stop my eyes from drifting to her.

It's been just over two months since I was in San Francisco. Two months since I finally admitted to myself that I'm am very much in love with this girl. Would do anything to make her happy. Anything to keep that smile on her beautiful face. I'm so mesmerised by the way her mouth wraps around the words she is saying that I totally miss Scotts question towards her. My brow creases in confusion, as I try and clue in to what they're talking about.

"I'm not really sure yet." She answers as her fingers twist together on top of the table.

"Well, you should come with us. We're going to a party at the Hales." Kira added.

Right. New Years Eve. It's true were going to Derek's loft. He and Braeden always have a NYE party. They have the biggest place, so it only makes sense. It's normally a great night too. It would be a thousand times better if Lydia said yes to joining us. Maybe then I will get a chance to kiss her at midnight. Would she allow me to kiss her I wonder? I'm just about to make my argument as to why she should come when she speaks.

"Sure. Sounds great."

I try to contain my excitement. Buy my knee starts to bounce and I'm chewing on my thumb nail. Both sure signs that I'm busting with joy and nerves. I'm trying to reel in my emotions when I feel someone's foot hit my shin.

"What the f...." I look up to see Scott giving me a shit eating grin, Kira is frowning and is nodding her head ever so slightly in Lydia's direction.

Obviously I zoned out from the conversation again. I turn to my attention to Lydia who is biting her bottom lip, looks like she's trying to bite down laughter. I send her a smile, hopefully apologising for my complete lack of concentration. I can't help it though, and I feel myself drifting into the twilight zone again, getting lost in the depth of her emerald eyes. I shake my head to bring myself back to reality.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" I say still mesmerised by those eyes.

This time she can't stop the bubble of laughter that spills from her lips.

"I was just saying, maybe we should go together?" She replies still trying to fight the laughter.

"Uh, yeah sure." I stammer. I clear my throat and try again. "That would be great. I'd love to."

With that out of the way, the four of us go back to easy conversation. I try with everything in me to pay attention. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm some sort of moron. After dinner we make our way into the living area again. Each of us with a cup of eggnog. Scott and Kira of course take the sofa, leaving Lydia and I to sit in the seperate arm chairs. Scott is rambling on about some sort of dog emergency when Lydia almost flies of her seat.

"Oh I forgot, I bought presents." She announces as she moves towards the entry hall.

The rest of us share a quizzical look and I feel like a jerk because her present is still sitting under my tree at home. I was hoping after the two of us had celebrated tomorrow with our families, that maybe I would invite her to mine later that night and we could exchange gifts there. You know, a bit more intimate and personal. Maybe I was a bit presumptuous in thinking she would want to be alone with me. Moments later she walks back in carry three gift bags.

She passes them out with a kiss on the cheek to go with the gift. She lingers a little longer on my cheek and I'm surprised and shocked at the heat I feel from a simple peck. The other two dig into the bags and I watch as Scott pulls out an aged bottle of whiskey and Kira a knit sweater. They thank her profusely, saying she really shouldn't have. She just waves them off and then looks to me expectantly. With her eyes on me I'm suddenly very nervous.

My hand slowly reaches inside and wrap around a decent size box. I pull it out curious as to what could be inside. I undo the ribbon, take the lid off and I'm completely speechless as to what lies inside. I run my fingers over the soft fabric, then pull it out to show everybody. An authentic Mets Jersey signed by all the current players. My mouth is dry and fuck, are those tears forming behind my eyes? How did she even know?

"Do you like it?" She asks a slight tremor in her voice.

Like it? I fucking love it?

I move towards her and wrap her up tight, whispering thank you into her ear. I feel her smile against my shoulder. We stay like that for ages. It takes Scott clearing his throat to finally seperate ourselves. We sit back down in our respective chairs, but I can't seem to let go of the jersey. I vaguely sense that both Kira and Scott are giving her their own presents, but I can't seem to get myself involved in the exchange.

After she's finished opening and admiring her gifts, I feel the need to explain why I don't have one. I had kind of wanted to ask her about tomorrow night in private, but I guess now I will have to do it with an audience.

"So I do have a gift for you, but it's still sitting under my tree at home." I explain

Her eyebrows crease in question and I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat. Scott must sense I'm nervous about something, so he suggests to Kira that they go get more eggnog. God I love my best friend. It takes Kira a little while to click on to what Scott means and when she does her eyes go wide, making her look like one of those anime characters she loves so much. Scott stands and takes his girlfriends hand and they walk out together.

~

 _Lydia_  
I stand on Stiles' porch, flattening down my dress, just as nervous now as I was last time back in August. When he asked me last night to come over after I had finished with my family, my heart rate went through the roof. Could this finally be it? Will tonight finally be the night that we stop playing this game of cat and mouse? I'm more sure than ever that there is definitely an attraction between the two of us. That my feelings are not one sided.

I lift my hand and knock on the door softly. I fidget on his porch for about half a minute before the door is opening. Our eyes meet and I can feel the heat simmering between us. We don't hug and I have to try with everything in me, not to show my disappointment. He does send me that smile that I'm sure is reserved just for me, then he gestures for me to come in. We bypass the kitchen and dining room and head straight for the living area.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asks. "Wine, beer, eggnog?"

"Um wine is fine." I reply as I park myself on the sofa.

He disappears for a few minutes, leaving me alone to stew on my thoughts. My eyes flit around the room and take in the decor which I didn't really notice before. White walls, with a chocolate feature wall behind the television. A beige rug that sits under a walnut coffee table. There's a bookcase that takes up a whole other wall, filled with books, DVDs and what I assume to be video games. On a shelf sat in the corner of the room there's photo frames.

I get up out of my seat and move towards them. My eyes drift from one to another. His dad, him and Scott, what looks to be a graduation photo and then the last one on the end is of him, his dad and his mom. He looks to be about eight or nine in the photo. I run my finger over the glass and find myself wondering how the hell he coped losing his mother at such a young age. I'm startle by him clearing his throat from the archway.

"Here ya go." He says closing the distance between us and handing me my glass of wine.

There's a silence that washes over us that I can't explain.

"That was just before she got sick." He states breaking the silence surrounding us.

He moves to the shelf and takes the photo into his hands.

"We had just been to Santa Monica pier. This was taken in front of the Ferris wheel." He has a wistful smile on his face, but I don't miss the sombre tone of his voice.

"Stiles I...." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"It's okay, really. I'm just thankful for the time I had with her, plus she's not in any pain anymore so that's a good thing." He explains.

He places the photo back on the shelf and his demeanour changes straight away.

"So your gift." His face lighting up with excitement.

He places his glass on the coffee table and moves to the small tree in the corner. I watch as he removes a small bag hanging from one of the branches. Once again he closes the distance between us and hands me the bag. My breath catches in my throat when he leans in and places a soft kiss to my cheek. He moves away slightly, picks up his glass again and gestures for me to open it, all with a smile on his face.

I pull open the small bag to find a little black box inside. I take it out and pull open the lid. There sitting on a padded cushion is a small gold charm bracelet. I look up at him with wide eyes and he just sends me that smile again. There looks to be three charms on it. I take it out of the box and finger through the charms to find a book, a ballet slipper and a rose. I can feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I....it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry if it's a little personal, but when I saw it it, it just screamed you." He says, nervousness lacing his voice.

I shake my head and move towards him.

"Can you help me put it on?" I ask as I offer it to him.

He takes the delicate chain and wraps it around my wrist, doing up the clasp with his large fingers. After he's finished I lean up on my tip toes and place a small kiss to his cheek, close to his mouth. He inhales sharply and then I feel him stiffen and I wonder if again I've been too presumptuous. When I lower myself to the ground again, my gaze is on both our shoes and I'm suddenly very aware of how close we are to each other.

"I love it." I say, to try and ease the tension between us.

He takes a step back and my heart plummets. I keep my focus on the floor and that silence has crept back between us. Just then I hear a scratching at the back door. I jump forgetting that it's probably Pepper wanting inside. When I look up, Stiles has left the room. I flop down into one of the armchairs and let out a heavy sigh. I grab my glass of wine off the table and take a long sip. Tonight is not going anything like I expected too.

Next thing I know, Pepper is turning in circles at my feet. She really is beautiful, with her steel grey fur and black puppy eyes. Finally after she says hello, I lean down to pat her.

"Hi girl, how are you?" She just pushes closer to my feet.

"Sorry, she is such a people dog. Hates to be left out you know." Stiles apologises as Pepper lays down flat on her stomach.

"It's ok. I don't mind." I answer as I take another sip of my wine.

He sits on the sofa and immediately Pepper moves to sit at his feet. I lean back against the armchair and watch over the rim of my glass as Stiles absentmindedly pats the dogs head. After a beat the conversation starts up and we're discussing New Year. He asks if he should pick me up. I suggest a taxi, so neither of has to drive home. Whatever moment passed between us before is gone, as is any hope I had of this becoming more tonight.

~

 _Stiles_  
Lastnight was awkward. She loved the bracelet, which I'm thankful for, but that's not what I mean. Never in the nearly year that Lydia and I have reconnected, has it ever been awkward between us. Slightly uncomfortable maybe, but Lastnight it was like we were tip toeing around each other. Like both of us was so scared of saying something wrong or doing something stupid. When she kissed me, so close to my mouth, I froze and I know she felt it too.

Ever since then I have been torturing myself over what I should've done instead. If I had just moved my head slightly? I should've taken the plunge and just kissed her. I should've told her right then and there how I was feeling. In those few seconds I fear I could've blown any chance that I might've had. After I saw her out the door lastnight and watched her get in the cab, I slammed the front door and kicked the closest thing I could find. I'm a fucking idiot.

Right now I'm waiting for her in a cafe, playing with the rim of my coffee cup. The rain is coming down outside and I'm worried she might not show. Especially after the awkwardness of lastnight. I'm just about to get up and leave, because I've been sat here for twenty minutes, when I see her walk through the door. She scans the room for me, and when her eyes lock on mine I give a small wave and she sends me that winning smile of hers.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, my Mom rang and I couldn't get her to hang up." She says as she takes a seat opposite me.

"It's ok. How is she?" I ask as I call a waitress over.

"Having a blast. The weather is killing her a bit. High nineties pretty much the whole time she has been there, but the place they're staying at is right on the beach, so she's happy." She explains before ordering her cappuccino.

"I'd like to visit there one day, maybe learn how to surf." I say a little dreamily.

She puts her elbows on the table and leans her head in one hand.

"I didn't know you wanted to do that. You know you can learn to surf here right?"

I nod yes but continue.

"I know, but I've always wanted to go and I figured while I'm there I'd learn to surf."

"I will admit I was a little jealous that I didn't get to go. Bondi Beach in Sydney, Melbourne for shopping, yep just a little jealous"

"It's a dream. I'd like to see the Great Barrier Reef. That would be pretty special."

Just then the waitress comes over with her mug and places it in front of her. She takes a sip and sighs with satisfaction at the hot liquid. Then were suddenly comfortable again and chatting away as if lastnight didn't happen. I have an agenda for today. My dad has invited me to dinner and by extension Lydia and I'm a little worried that asking her to meet my father will somehow be a little to personal and the last thing I want is for it to be awkward again.

"So, my dad has asked if you would like to join us for dinner. He's dying to meet you, but I will totally understand if you can't or don't want too." I rip it off like a band aid.

She seems to ponder the question for a bit before she nods her head.

"Okay." It's simple and straight to the point.

"Okay. Great. Um let me give you his address....or maybe I should pick you up....or...." I'm rambling I know I am.

"Stiles." She says softly as she grabs my hand and covers it with hers. "I'd like it if you picked me up. What time?"

I'm in a bit of a daze, but I nod my head and then tell her seven. We talk through two more cups of coffee and she tells me more about her moms vacation in Australia. We talk about other places we would like to see. London, Greece, Paris even Hawaii. After we've finished discussing holiday destinations, we start talking about New Year. I go on to tell her how big Derek and Braedens NYE parties can be and she tells me she's excited to meet everybody.

Scott, Kira, Allison and Isaac join us a short while later. Lydia is comfortable, as if she has been with us here all these years. She doesn't shy away from questions about why she left Beacon Hills, or how her step mom is only ten years older than her. We laugh as we talk about before she went away. The afternoon flies by in a flash and I'm suddenly wishing she didn't have to leave.

We're almost back at her place when she speaks.

"I wish I had the kind of friends you have." Her head is leaning against the window. "I don't have a lot of friends, well not like those guys anyway."

I take a moment to look at her and see the far away look on her face before turning back to look at the road.

"They're your friends too Lydia. Just because you don't live here, doesn't mean they can't be." I state as I take the corner into her street.

I pull into her driveway and kill the engine. We sit there in silence, her head still on the window, my body half turned to look at her.

"I guess." Is her simple reply.

Then she turns to face me, her expression has changed as a smile takes over.

"I'm so glad I ran into you that day at the supermarket."

"Me too." I answer. She has no idea how glad.

"Being able to reconnect with everyone, has been...." She ponders her words for a minute. "Incredible."

I can't help the goofy grin that forms on my lips. Silence surrounds us again as our eyes are locked together. Her eyes flit to my lips, mine do the same. Her breath hitches a little and I'm not sure why, but it's doing all sorts of things to my brain. My fingers are drumming a little on the steering wheel and Lydias are playing with a lock of her hair. She's the first to look away as she takes her bottom lip in between her teeth as if she's trying to stop herself from saying or doing something.

I'm just about to speak when she interrupts me.

"So, pick me up at seven?" She asks as she opens the door.

"I'll be here."

She gives me a quick _'bye'_ before closing the door and pushing through the small gate. She turns back around and waves at me. I watch as she walks to the porch and then into the house and release a huff of air and bring my head down to the steering wheel. I just blew another chance to tell her how I feel. _Tonight_. I promise myself. Tonight I will be courageous. Tonight I will tell Lydia Martin I'm in love with her.

~

 _Lydia_  
Dinner with Stiles and his dad turned out to be a lot more comfortable than I thought it would. We discuss everything from my work to back when Stiles' dad relays how he came home one day and Stiles told him that he had met his future wife. My face became hot and flushed, but when I looked at Stiles he seemed to be suffering a lot worse than me. His ears were red, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were anywhere but me.

I stifled a laugh trying to think of a way to make the situation a little less embarrassing. But it was Stiles that managed to pull himself together and break the tension. He looked at me sheepishly, before lifting his head up fully, giving me that blinding smile, then went on to defend himself.

"Well, you were the cutest five year old I had ever seen."

Then we were laughing and the embarrassment was gone.

He is on duty from the second day after Christmas until the day before New Year, so I hang out with Allison and Kira. We do lunch, we have a spa day and they help my look for a dress for NYE. We traipse through the three shopping malls Beacon Hills have, but come up empty handed, so two days before the party I still didn't have a dress. It's a formal event, so I need a gown, and I certainly didn't pack one in my haste to get out of San Francisco.

One afternoon, we're lunching at Kiras when she jumps out of her seat suddenly. Allison and I share a look, before watching the girl run down the hallway and out of view. We both shrug our shoulders and Allison goes back to telling me about how her and Isaac plan to start a family in the New Year. Then of course the subject changes to my love life and why I don't have a man, or why aren't Stiles and I together because apparently it's so obvious that we should be.

"I don't know Ally. We're caught in this _'do they, don't they'_ circle and some days I think, yes, finally, then other days I'm so scared about ruining our friendship and I question whether he feels the same. I'm so confused." I blurt out, inhaling deeply to get my breath back.

She smiles at me and takes my hand.

"I think that you should just tell him. He might surprise you."

Before I can respond to her cryptic statement, Kira comes back into the room, holding up what appears to be a gown.

"I totally forgot I had this. It will be perfect for you." She states as she holds it up for me to inspect.

I stand and close the small distance between us and she hands me the dress. Kira and I are practically the same size, so I know it will fit. It is beautiful. Black silk, that flows to the floor, thin straps, a side split and an open back. She ushers me towards her bedroom for me to try it on. She closes the door and I immediately undress. I undo the zipper on the side and step into the delicate fabric. I pull it up, do up the zip and turn to the floor length mirror.

I could kiss Kira right now. It is stunning and hugs my curves. The open back is what makes it, as it dips to sit just above my ass. It also shows of the moon tattoo I had done in the upper middle of my back.The split goes to mid thigh and suddenly I'm thinking how crazy this might make Stiles. A smirk forms on my lips as I check out the dress from every angle. It's a bit long, but nothing a pair of heels won't fix. I'm just smoothing down the front when there's banging on the door.

"Can we come in." It's Allison.

"Yes" I reply.

They push through the door and both stop mid step with wide eyes and mouths hanging open in an o shape.

"So what do you think?" I ask as I do a little twirl.

"Fuck, that looks a thousand times better on you than me." Kira states as she walks further into the room.

"Stiles is going to lose his shit." Allison adds. Kira nods in agreement.

A blush takes over my face.

"You look amazing Lydia." Allison says as she comes over to hug me.

After another ten minutes of gushing over the dress, I get changed and Kira suggests we head out to get a drink. So an hour later were sitting at the same pub that I met Stiles and Scott in back in February. It's hard to believe it's been nearly a year since Stiles and I reconnected. Both Allison and Kira text their respective partners to let them know they're having a girls night out. I kind of feel left out that I don't have anyone to text.

We drink copious amounts of alcohol, we dance, we laugh. It's eleven pm by the time we hail a cab, all of us pretty smashed. We drop Allison off first, then Kira. I pay the cab fare and stumble to the front door of my aunt and uncles house. I fumble with the key a bit before successfully unlocking the door and trying my hardest to be quiet. I navigate the stairs pretty well considering how drunk I am. I push through my bedroom door and fall onto the bed.

I must fall asleep because next thing I know I'm being jerked awake by my phone buzzing loudly from somewhere in my room. I groggily get up and try to locate my purse. When I do, the buzzing has stopped and I'm truly thankful, because my head is throbbing and I think I'm going to be sick. Fuck how much did we drink? I pull it out and see the missed call from Stiles. There's no notification that there's a voicemail waiting for me so I decide instead to have a shower.

I tip toe down to the bathroom and quietly push open the door. I grimace a little when the door makes a god awful squeak. I turn on the faucet and take off my clothes and step into the cubicle. The relief I feel as the water washes over me is a godsend. I stand with my head against the tiled wall as I try to get rid of the nauseous feeling in my stomach. When I finally feel like I can stand without throwing up, I go ahead and wash the stench of the pub off.

After drying off and changing into sleep clothes I make my way back into my room, grab my phone and make my way under the covers. I glance at my screen again to see Stiles has texted me. I swipe open the message.

**_S: 12.45am - I hear you had a big night tonight. Did you have fun?_ **

**_L: 1.01am - To be determined._ **

**_S: 1.05pm - That good huh?_ **

**_L: 1.08am - Will depend on how much my head hurts tomorrow. How was work?_ **

**_S: 1.12am - Ouch! Kicking my ass as always._ **

**_L: 1.14am - Well my head hurts and my eyes are struggling to stay open so I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight xx_ **

**_S: 1.15am - Feel better. Might see you tomorrow, I mean today. Night. xx_ **

I put the phone on the bedside table and turn on my side. I fall asleep within minutes.

~

 _Stiles_  
Derek and Braeden have pulled in quite the crowd tonight. The usual gang is here as always, but somehow it feels like nearly all of Beacon Hills showed up. The loft usually seems so big and open, but tonight it feels like we're all sardines squashed up in one of those iddy, biddy cans. We're basically all brushing shoulders and profusely apologising whenever we knock into someone. I'm currently trying to manoeuvre my way to the pop up bar on the otherside of the room.

Lydia as always looks amazing in a simple floor length black evening gown, that exposes her back and a tattoo I never knew she had. The dress has a split up the side too, so not only do I get to admire her beautiful straight back, but her long toned legs as well. She certainly turned heads tonight, everyone dying to see the Lydia Martin they all knew so many years ago. Right now she is in a corner catching up with Allison. Finally I make it to the bar.

It's a black tie event tonight so the people behind the bar are dressed in almost regal apparel. I order three fancy cocktails for the girls and another round of bourbon for us guys. I turn around and lean on the bar as I let my eyes scan the crowded room. I turn back around and drum my fingers against the wood as I wait for the drinks to be made. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around to see the youngest Hale grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Cora, hey, I was wondering when you would show up." I greet as I make room for her next to me.

"Hey Stilinski, you know me, always fashionably late." She gets a waiters attention then orders her drink.

I scoff a little. Cora Hale. Derek's younger sister and also a fellow deputy.

"So you come with that pretty little thing you're always gabbing on about?" She asks in her dry flat tone.

"Ah, yeah, she's over talking to Allison and Isaac. I can't believe you really don't remember her." I say back, a hit of amusement in my tone.

"We were ten Stiles, everyone looked the same to me, plus I didn't really like anyone either." She answers with an eye roll.

"So who did you drag here tonight?" I tease bumping her arm with my shoulder.

She nudges me back.

"I didn't, there's free alcohol, it's the only reason I came." She states with a sardonic smile.

The waiter behind the bar places all my drinks on a tray and pushes it towards me.

"Thanks man. See ya Cora, try to be nice to people, it is a party after all."

She gives me the finger.

I move slowly through the swarms of people trying not to drop the tray I have clutched between both hands. I finally get back to my friends on the otherside and hand out the drinks. We talk among ourselves, but I notice Lydia is a little quiet. I tug on her elbow to get her attention. She looks at me with a curious expression. I lean down close to her ear and ask if she is okay. She smiles and nods yes.

When Scott and Kira head off to catch up with Derek, and Allison and Isaac move to the impromptu dance floor, Lydia and I are alone. It's not uncomfortable though and we manage to fall back into easy conversation.

"So you and Cora Hale seemed to be getting along well." She states.

"Yeah, we work together, one of the best in the business, doesn't take anyone's shit." I reply taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh, right."

"Actually we were just talking about you."

This gets me an raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't remember you from back in school, maybe I should introduce you guys." I suggest as I start scanning the crowd looking for Cora.

"Oh, no that's fine, I'm sure she's busy socialising."

"Hah! Cora Hale? Social? She's only here because she's Derek's sister and the free booze." I laugh.

This gets a small chuckle from her and it's the most beautiful sound in the world. The song changes and I offer her my hand to dance. She accepts with a smile and I can't help the stupid grin that takes over my face. We push through the the crowd a little and then, just like at her cousins wedding, we stand arm in arm, before we start swaying to the music. When her arm leans on my shoulder, I notice, for the first time tonight, that she's wearing the bracelet I gave her.

"So you really do like it?" I ask nodding towards the gold chain.

She follows my nod with her eyes and then brings her face back close to mine.

"I really do."

Then she leans her head against my chest and I smile stupidly into her hair. We move around in circles for three songs, then I lead her over to where Scott and Kira are. We're standing so close together that our pinkies are brushing slightly. I should move, but it doesn't seem to bother her, and she hasn't made any move to distance herself either. So we stay like that. Standing on the edge of a precipice, we're both too scared to jump over.

I'm not really sure why I'm so afraid to tell her how I feel. Probably the fear of losing what we have. But I want more and I think maybe she does too, I just need to man up and say something.

"Lydia....I need...." I'm interrupted though, by the emcee announcing the countdown to midnight.

_10..9...8_

"What is it Stiles?" Lydia asks over the din of the crowd leaning in closer to me.

_7..6..5..4_

"Lydia I..."

_3..2..1..._

"I love you."

But the words are drowned out by everyone shouting Happy New Year. And before I can repeat my words she's quickly giving me a hug and a soft kiss to my cheek, I reciprocate in a daze and then she is being scooped up in Scotts arm for a hug. Kira wraps her arms around me tightly practicularly screaming the sentiment in my ear, as I watch Lydia make her way around the room. I finally get the courage to tell her how I feel and I'm outdone by the New Year.

At about two am we're back in a cab heading to her place. The whole ' _I love You'_ moment was lost after everyone erupted into applause and celebration. When she finally made her way back to my side, I had lost my nerve. She tried to start the conversation up again by asking me what it was I wanted to tell her, but I chickened out and just answered with _'nothing'_. She seemed to deflate a little at my words, but I was too embarrassed to notice.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please bear with me. I promise there is a HEA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter when these fools finally, finally get their act together. 
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> PS: I've changed the rating to E because of the heavy language and smut.
> 
> PS: the next chapter is still in progress, so it might be a while before I update again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
I'm back in Beacon Hills again. This time I'm looking for an apartment. My company just made me redundant. At nearly twenty six, I'm no longer needed. And because I don't have a job anymore, I can no longer afford to live in San Francisco. I could've moved back in with my mom, but my uncle heard of my predicament and offered me a job at his doctors practice as a clerk. It's better than nothing. And of course it meant moving back here. It meant being closer to Stiles.

This is the third place I've looked at and I'm just as unimpressed with it as I have been with the other two. I really shouldn't be picky, because you know, broke and all, but even as small as my place was, it runs rings around any of these places. At the moment I'm stuck living in the spare room at my aunt and uncles. Like that's not embarrassing at all. I sweep my gaze over the matchbox sized bathroom and huff out my displeasure.

"So I take it that's a no then." Stiles states when he hears the noise leave my mouth.

I turn to face him. He's taking up the whole doorway. With each hand hanging onto the doorframe, his legs crossed at his ankles and that knowing smirk on his lips. I swear he gets more beautiful every time I see him. His hair is a little longer, than when I saw him at Christmastime, like it's just about ready for a trim. He seems to have bulked up a little more too. Especially his arms, which are on full display today in his rolled up flannel.

"No." I reply as he offers me his hand.

I take it and he leads me out of the small one bedroom. We thank the realtor and he ushers me back to his jeep. Looks like I'm doomed to live with my aunt and uncle forever. It's not exactly how I pictured everything when I rang and told Stiles I was coming home. To say he was excited about my news, was a bit of an understatement. He straight away got on board and starting checking out places for me to live.

A month later and I'm still no closer to finding anything. At least I've had Stiles, Scott, Kira and Allison, to spend my time with. I don't get much of a chance to wallow about my living arrangements. I've always had one or the other to keep me company. My job was pretty good too, and I'm absolutely certain that my uncle is paying me way more than I'm worth. When I told Stiles this, he just laughed and said of course you're worth it.

"So, Derek is having a Barbeque tonight, would you like to come?" He asks as we pull into my driveway.

"Sure."

"Awesome, I can pick you up if you want." He suggests.

"Okay, what time?"

"Say six?"

"Six. What do I need to bring?"

He has stopped the car, but left the engine running. He turns to me and god I love it when he smiles at me like that.

"Nothing, just you."

I narrow my eyes at him and open the door.

"I'll bring the beer."

Then I'm out of the car and waving goodbye before he has chance to protest. I watch as he pulls out onto the road and then turns the corner. I walk to the front door and push through, humming some song as I make my way upstairs. I'm just about to step into the room when my aunt comes up behind me. I jump a little when she taps me on the shoulder, nearly dropping my phone on the wooden floor.

"Hey you. No luck?" She asks genuinely interested.

"No." I answer with a shake of my head.

"Well you know you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, I get that living with your aunt and uncle isn't the coolest thing in the world, but we're not so bad are we?"

I pull her close and wrap my arms around her before answering.

"Not too bad at all." She pats my back and then pulls away. "Oh, I'm heading out with some friends tonight, hope that's ok, you guys didn't have anything planned?"

"Lydia honey, you're nearly twenty six years old, you don't have to ask our permission. Are you going with Stiles?"

My aunt is our biggest shipper. If she had her way we would be together already. What she doesn't understand is that we're both so stubborn and frightened, that hell could possibly freeze over before either of us gets the nerve to say anything. Besides, I still don't know if he feels the same way. Well maybe I do. Especially after New Year. And especially if the words, that I'm pretty sure left his mouth that night, are true.

"Yeah and Scott and Kira too."

"That's good honey. I'm glad you've got nice friends. And you know of course how much I approve of Stiles." She says with a knowing smirk.

All I can do is nod.

"Right, well have a good night. I'm going to head over to the clinic, maybe see if your uncle wants to catch a movie."

She turns and leaves and I head into my room. For the next fourty minutes, I dress and redress at least a hundred times, before I hear Stiles knocking on the door. Maybe it's time I found some courage and move this, whatever this is, along. If he doesn't feel the same way then, yes of course I will be upset for a while, but I'll move on and we'll still be friends, because in all honesty if that's the only way I can have him my life, no stupid love nonsense is going to get in the way.

~

_Stiles_  
I'm standing talking to Scott as I watch Lydia and Allison catch up. She gets an extra zip in her step whenever Allison is around. I'm glad that they've been able to reconnect. I seriously can not tell you how excited I was when she rang and said she was coming back here to live. To have her here permantly and not hundreds of miles away. Maybe now we can work on this, whatever it is, between them.

She looks beautiful tonight. I mean she always does, but something about her simplicity radiates beauty. Although Spring has really just started, the weather tonight is a little humid, after having an unseasonably hot day today. She wears slim jeans, with a black button up halter top and vans. Her hair is in a braid over her shoulder. I'm lost and I'm not sure I want to be found. It takes Scott clicking his fingers in front of me to get my attention.

"Man, where did you go?" He asks, chuckling a little around his beer bottle.

However when he looks to where all my attention was just directed, he claps me on the shoulder.

"Stiles, you seriously need to hurry up and do something man."

I grit my teeth and grimace a little, because he is right. I need to fucking man up. If she doesn't feel the same way, then fine, there's nothing stopping us from remaining friends. I have told Scott a thousand times before, however I can have Lydia Martin in my life I will take. Our eyes meet briefly across the backyard and she sends me a smile. A smile that make my knees weak and my body thrum. I turn back to face Scott and nod my head.

"I know. And I will, it's just, I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Scott laughs.

"Yeah ok. You two have been dancing around each other for over a year now. Ever since you saw her again. Trust me man, she feels the same."

My mouth opens and closes at Scotts bluntness.

"Just fucking hurry up and do something." He says again as he moves towards where Kira is talking to Danny and Ethan.

I still don't move. I let Scotts words wash over me as I take a pull of my beer. My eyes scan the small crowd that has gathered. Erica and Boyd stand close together, her fingers trailing down his chest. Danny and Ethan stand hand in hand as they're animatedly telling Scott and Kira something. Speaking of Scott and Kira, he has his arm around her shoulders. My eyes drift to where they always do these days, only to see Allison and Isaac share a kiss. Lydia has moved.

She now stands conversing with the youngest members of this motley group I consider my friends. Hayden and Liam. Two years younger, but because of Lacrosse, Scott took Liam under his wing and he and his best friend Mason, somehow ended up in our friend group. Then there's Derek and Braeden, all curled up on one of the love seats. _Fuck!_ Just about everyone is loved up. I haven't really had a relationship since Malia. Until now, I haven't wanted one.

Now though, I find its all I think about when Lydia is around. Its all I've been able to think about since she came back for her cousins wedding. Who am I kidding, it's all I've been able to think about since that day in the carpark. I watch her talk and interact with people she has hasn't seen in a long time. Some she never met until tonight. My eyes narrow, when I see her talking with Ethan's twin brother Aiden. I can't stand the guy. He is trouble with a capital 'T' and a fucking dickhead.

A rage, I didn't know existed, slowly starts to build. A jealousy that technically I have absolutely no right to feel. But Aiden, seriously? Cora Hale is talking to me about something, but I'm not actually hearing any words, as I watch with narrowed eyes, when Lydia laughs at something Aiden says. Is she flirting with him? I aggressively pick at the label on my beer bottle. Then someone is shoving my shoulder. I shake my head and turn to Cora.

"Hey are you even listening to me Stilinski?"

Her arms are crossed over her chest and her brow is creased in anger. She might only be five foot nothing, but boy she is a ball of fury.

"Sorry Cora, I guess my mind is elsewhere." I answer as I lower my eyes to the destroyed label.

Her scowl disappears and is replaced by understanding.

"She's a fucking idiot if she would rather be over talking to douche bag than here talking to you."

With that she turns and moves back towards the crowd. Leaving me there completely shocked at how she is able to read me so well. Another look in Lydia's direction and at least she's now talking to Scott and Kira, Aiden nowhere to be found. I sigh heavily as I make my way towards the fence that borders an open field. I lean heavily against it, take a swig of my beer, as I watch the stars and ponder my predicament.

~

_Lydia_  
I'm having a great night. Everyone has been warm and welcoming, just like NYE. I've just finished catching up with Allison and I'm getting another drink. I steal glances at Stiles all night as he effortlessly moves amongst his friends. They all seem to love him and I feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that he is so friendly with everyone and I only have a handful of friends back in SF. Although Beacon Hills is not a big place and its inevitable that everyone knows everyone.

I'm just about to head in his direction when someone named Aiden comes over and introduces himself. He tells me he is Ethan's twin and that they've only been in Beacon Hills for two years. We carry on with easy conversation. Hes a bit of a dick. Cocky, arrogant and well aware of how good looking he is. I internally roll my eyes and laugh a fake laugh when he continues to rave on and on about himself.

When I finally excuse myself, desperate to get to Stiles, I look up to see him talking with Cora again. Im starting to wonder if they ever had a thing. I'm well aware of the hint of jealousy, that reared its head at my cousins wedding, comes barrelling back in full force. I turn away from them both and head over to where Scott and Kira are. Kira wraps an arm around me as she clues me in on the conversation.

It's about fifteen minutes later, when for some unexplained reason, I know that Stiles is no longer around. Well, that's weird. I turn and scan the crowd for his familiar messy hair, but can't see him anywhere. I ask Scott if he's seen him and he answers with a shake of his head. I tell them I'll be right back and start to move through the crowd. I go inside to see if here's there. Nothing. I peek my head out onto the front porch, again nothing.

I move back outside and I once again sweep my eyes over the crowd. He hasn't left, because his jeep still sits outside on the road. Maybe he is using the bathroom? So I grab another drink and head back to where Allison is. After another fifteen minutes of no Stiles, I discreetly move away and start to search the expanse of the back yard. It's another five minutes, when I see his silhouette leaning against a fence right at the end of the yard.

When I reach him I don't say anything. I just copy his position and lean myself against the railing. We stand in silence as we both look out into the field beyond the fence. Tension permeates the air as we both fidget next to the other. His is in the form of destroying his beer label and mine is in the form of my fingers tapping against my own bottle. Then when I can no longer take it, I say the first thing I can think of.

"The stars really are beautiful here." I say wistfully as I take a chance and turn to face him.

His is still facing the field, but he is chewing on his bottom lip relentlessly.

"Yeah, they are." He replies. "You know, my dad use to take Scott and me out camping, just beyond this field. We would stay up late looking at the stars, trying to pick out the constellations."

I smile as he relives his memory.

"The camping stopped after my mom died. Instead my dad drowned himself in his work." He continues. "Haven't been back for a long time, I suddenly have the urge to go back out there."

I turn my whole body so I'm facing him and he finally turns to look at me. I can see the sadness there, mixed in with the happy memories of his childhood. I take a cautious sip of my beer as a plan starts to formulate. A weekend away, just the two of us, sharing a tent. I get totally lost in the idea of Stiles and I laying under the stars, maybe sharing a kiss or too. I shake the images from my head and look back into those golden eyes.

"Well, maybe now that I'm back, we can go one weekend." I say with a smile. "I can't remember the last time I went camping."

"Really?" He asks disbelief in his voice.

"Really." I agree.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We both turn back to look across the field again. The silence is back, but at least now it's a comfortable silence. It's like something shifted during our five minute conversation about stars and camping. After a while he takes my hand and squeezes it, before resting them both on the fence. A feeling settles over me that I can only describe as content. Any reservations I might've had about moving back here, disappear in that moment. Suddenly I feel like I can take on the world.

~

_Stiles_  
It was a bold move on my part to take her hand, but I desperately needed the contact. She doesn't pull away and she doesn't complain at all. Just lets me hold her hand as we both look out over the field. The only sound is the music travelling over to us from where our friends are. I take her in from the corner of my eye. She has a few loose strands of hair, that the slight breeze is whipping around her face. Her eyes look like they're smiling and her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth.

I'm so lost in the slope of her nose, the plumpness of her lips and the tiny little freckle that sits near her chin, that I don't realise she has turned to face me. It's not until my gaze drifts up to hers, that I discern that her eyes are suddenly darker and they're moving between my lips and my eyes. Our hands are still joined, I couldn't let go if I wanted to anyway. Somehow the space between us disappears and then our lips are crashing together.

Fucking finally. Her hand leaves mine so she can fist them in my shirt. Mine have settled on her hips and fuck, I'm in heaven. I can taste the beer and I'm intoxicated by the ferociousness of her mouth. It's not soft by any means. This has been building up for over a year. We're greedy and hungry. I slant my mouth over hers to deepen the kiss and my right hand comes up to tangle in her hair. When her tongue swipes along the seam of my mouth, I think I might actually die.

When our tongues meet in the middle, my eyes literally roll into the back of my head. Her hands have moved up to lock behind my neck and we are now pressed so close together and it feels so good. The heat I feel when my thumb finds it's way under the hem of her top, is primal. With the feel of her breasts pressed to my chest, the ferocity of the kiss and the sounds she is making, I'm pretty sure I'm about to explode.

Her hands unwind from behind my neck and cup my face, pulling me impossibly closer to her. I test the waters by moving my hand up slightly further under her top, my thumb now precariously close to the underside of her breast. Her response is to kiss me harder. Only when we're both struggling for oxygen do we seperate our lips. Our foreheads meet, our noses touching as we try and control our breathing.

"I'm sorry." I whisper almost against her mouth.

She nips at my bottom lip, before pushing away slightly to look up into my eyes.

"Don't be. I'm not."

I brush away those flyways that have been swimming around her face, and close the space between our lips again. This kiss is softer and more intimate. My thumb ghosts along her jaw, her hands are back to fisting my shirt as she pulls our bodies together. Lining us up perfectly. I pull away from the kiss, just to attach my mouth to the spot behind her ear. Her head lolls to the side to allow me complete access to her neck.

"God I've wanted to kiss you for so long." I mumble against her neck.

She pulls at the collar of my shirt looking for any sliver of skin to put her lips on. When she sucks gently on my collarbone, I'm not responsible for the sound that leaves my mouth, or the twitch of my dick. I grind against her gently, needing the friction so badly. She bites down a little where her lips are still attached, at the sudden contact. I can't hide how much I want her, nor do I want too. Our lips come together again as our hands begin to wander.

After what feels like a lifetime we break apart again. She rests her head against my chest, I play with her hair. She looks up at me with those doe eyes, swollen lips and a look in her eye that I can't quite decipher. She runs her hand over where my heart lies, sets me with a wicked smile, before pulling her bottom lip underneath her top one. She takes my hand from where it is still tangled in her hair and leads me back towards the group.

"Let's get out of here."

We quickly say goodbye to everyone and then we're back in my jeep, driving to my place, with nerves and excitement coursing through both of us.

~

_Lydia_  
A week after our first kiss, I finally found an apartment. Funny story actually, considering it was Cora Hale that told me there was a place going in her complex. It's perfect and much bigger than my last place. Its actually more of a townhouse. Two floors, top floor is main bedroom, ensuite and study. Bottom floor, second bedroom, bathroom, living, separate dining and kitchen. I even have a small backyard, so now I'm thinking of getting a dog. It's beautiful.

It's where we are right now, moving and unpacking all my stuff. Not that we're really doing anything at the moment other than kissing and groping. I'm sat on the kitchen counter and he is standing between my legs with his fingers digging into the flesh just above my hip bone. I'm pulling on the hair at the nape of his neck and ours mewls fill the air. We haven't done anything more than a bit of over the top teasing.

We haven't seen each other all week, due to another massive case that has come up for him and my office hours being unpredictable this week. We've called and texted of course, but it's not quite the same now that I've had a taste of him. He's helping me move and is staying here with me this weekend, so hopefully we can get down to the good stuff. I move my hands to the back of his head to hold him close to my mouth.

God his mouth. So warm and soft. Enticing and teasing. And his hands, fuck, those fingers leave a god damn trail of fire over my skin. He caresses my rib cage, so close to where I desperately want him to touch. I can feel my nipples tightening at the proximity of his thumb and my body arches into him at the sensation. He murmurs a _'Christ'_ against my lips as he moves his mouth to the column of my neck.

"Fuck you feel amazing." He says as his hand moves further towards my chest.

He swipes the underside with his thumb and pulls back to see if what he did was ok. I just crash our lips together again and that's all the permission he needs to engulf me completely in his hand. Holy god, his hands feel better than I could ever imagine, as they massage me, before rolling my nipple between two fingers. I keen as he suckles behind my ear in time with his fingers pinching my nipple.

"Stiles." I mewl against his ear as I take the lobe in between my teeth.

Next thing I know he has his hands under my ass and is lifting me off the counter. My legs automatically wrap around his waist and my hands move under his shirt. My hands coming into contact with the strong planes of his stomach. Our lips are secured again in a frantic kiss as he moves us to the sofa, because the only bed in the place requires us to navigate stairs and we're certainly not going to make it up there.

He lays me down on my new modular sofa and wastes no time in hovering over me. Then with eager hands were ridding each other of our shirts. After we've thrown them to the floor he sits on his haunches, his hands resting on my shins as his eyes wander from my navel to my bra covered chest. Of course I've seen him shirtless before, but in this moment, I take the time to appreciate what I could never bring myself to look at before.

My finger absentmindedly runs through that dark trail of hair. Its softer than I imagined. He takes both of my hands and links our fingers together, moving them to sit either side of my head, then he leans down and kisses the skin just above the waistband of my shorts. My back arches as he kisses his way up my body. Coming to a stop when his tongue sweeps over the valley of my breasts. Then he takes my bottom lip in between his, as his hand moves to the button on my shorts.

"Fuck I want you so bad." He growls as he undoes the button in no time at all.

~

_Stiles_  
Lydia naked is undoubtedly my favourite thing in the world. Her porcelain skin so soft and smooth. Her hips full and curvy and breasts that are perfectly proportioned, full and pliable in my hands. Or mouth. Her strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her skin. She has a birthmark on her hip that I kiss. We've been naked now for over half an hour and I desperately want to be inside her.

Her hand around my dick is my next favourite thing. Precise strokes and just the right amount of pressure. She moves with such confidence and gusto. Our moans fill the air when they're not being swallowed by our kisses. She bites down a little on my bottom lip as her thumb moves over my tip, causing me to jerk into her hand. I ghost my fingers down her stomach and finally come into contact with her slick wet centre. Fuck I almost cum, just from that.

I move my mouth to her ear and suck on the lobe before I whisper softly against it.

"So wet, Lyds. Is this ok?" I ask as I run my fingers through her.

She just nods and I continue kissing her all over while collecting her arousal with my fingers. When I finally get the nerve to push a finger inside her, her grip on my dick tightens and my head falls against her chest. Our movements are in sync and I can feel her tightening around my finger. When I push in another finger and my thumb hits her clit, she goes off like fireworks. She cries my name into the air like a prayer.

"Oh my god, Stiles."

She clenches around my fingers, and her ass lifts off the sofa as she rides out her orgasm against my hand. Her hand stills against me and I groan at the sudden loss of friction.

"Please tell me you have a condom?" She says and I'm flying off her in an instant to find my jeans.

I find them near the TV cabinet, and fish in my pocket for my wallet. I take the condom out and throw the wallet back on the floor. When I look back to where she is sprawled out on the sofa, I gulp nervously with anticipation of finally being inside her. I move back over to her and kneel at one end of the sofa. I roll the condom down and then lower myself over her. I push a stray lock of hair of her face and then join our lips together.

When I finally enter her its like the planets align. I throw my head back and struggle to keep myself steady above her. Jesus, she feels fucking amazing. Her chest collides with mine and it brings me back to the enormity of the situation. I kiss her hard as we try and find a rhythm. Our tongues collide with every thrust and we swear against each other's mouths. Her fingers are scratching at my scalp and my mouth has found its way to her breast.

"More." She begs as she ruts up harder against me.

Again I sit back on my haunches, never losing contact and pull one leg up over my hip. The change in angle has us both growling and Lydias hands are now fisting the sofa underneath. I pick up the pace a little and she meets me thrust for thrust. When my fingers find her clit and I start making small circles over it, I feel her clench around me and I know I'm not far from coming. Our breathing has become heavy and laboured.

"Fuck Lydia, so fucking good." I grind out between gritted teeth.

I can feel my dick throbbing, a sure sign that I'm about to come. I lower her leg and line up our bodies. I latch onto her breast as I continue to move inside her. Her head is lolling from side to side as I take the nipple between my teeth. We writhe together, in perfect harmony as both our orgasms try to crawl their way out. Her hand finds its way between us and she starts to rub herself, within seconds she comes and that look on her face is what sends me over the edge.

After I've spilled myself into the condom, I collapse on top of her, being very careful not to crush her. We kiss again, slow and languid, as we come down from our highs. Our bodies are slick with sweat, our breathing hot and heavy. I'm the first to break the kiss and I ghost my fingers down her cheek. I watch as her eyes flutter open and smile at the look of pure contentment that rests there. I move off her and dispose of the condom.

I come back and lay behind her, my chest against her back. I grab the throw rug, conveniently sitting on the back of the sofa, and spread it over us. I place a kiss into her hair.

"You ok?" I ask softly against her ear.

"Very." She answers as she pulls my arm tighter against her.

That's how we fall asleep, our bodies pressed together, completely and utterly satiated.

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happens in this chapter, hence the extra 3000 plus words. I tried to condense it, but it just didn't make any sense. I apologise sincerely. I promise the next chapter won't be as long. I'm thinking there's probably two or three more chapters left. I'm halfway through chapter seven and I still haven't been able to wrap up the storyline.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> PS: Thanks for all the kudos. Again I'm sorry for the 8000 word chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
So maybe camping wasn't such a good idea at all. I forgot about the bugs, the uncomfortable feeling of the hard ground under your body, even with the air mattress, and the noises that creep me out when it's dark. Stiles passed out an hour ago and I'm laying here petrified there's a bear outside the tent. Logically, I know that's not possible, but it's dark and I can't see a thing and ok, I'm totally freaked out right now.

My sleeping bag is pulled up to my chin and I think I'm trembling. That could be from the cool summer night air though, however I'm positive it's because I'm more than a little scared right now. Technically we're only about twenty miles out of town, and theoretically I've got more chance of being hit by a bus than I do of being eaten by a bear. It doesn't stop me though from hesitantly reaching an arm out to shake Stiles' sleeping form, when I hear a strange noise outside.

"Stiles!" I hiss through chattering teeth.

"Mmm." He grumbles as he pulls the bag further up his body.

"Stiles! Wake up!" I shove him harder this time as I hear the noise getting closer.

I shake him again and this time he sits up frantically rubbing his hands over his face.

"What?" He asks once he's semi awake. "Lydia? What is it?"

He grabs my arms and turns me to face him. I see the panic take over his face when he sees my ashen one. Then I hear the noise again, it sounds like it right outside our tent.

"I think....I think I heard something."

He's straight into protective mode as he takes in my petrified face. He climbs out of the sleeping bag, grabs a torch and makes his way out of the tent, telling me to not make a sound. I sit there with my arms crossed over my chest, chewing on my fingernails as I anxiously await him to come back. I see his shadow walk around the whole tent and I gasp every time I hear a twig snap. Moments later he pushes back through the tent, an amused expression on his face.

"Well?" I ask, exasperated when he doesn't talk.

"Well, whatever it was its gone now. Don't worry Lyds, it's probably just a stray cat." He replies as he sits on top of his bag.

I set him with a pointed look and he is biting his bottom lip, stopping himself from laughing. He turns the flashlight off and motions for me to come closer to him. I crawl out of my sleeping bag and move into his lap. If I'm going to die, he's coming with me. He wraps his arms around me and lowers us down on the mattress. My fingers fist his shirt as he kisses my temple and plays with my hair.

"It really has been a long time since you've been camping, hasn't it." He asks as he moves to hover over me.

All I can do is nod because his lips are moving across my jaw and into that spot that I love so much.

"We didn't have to do this you know. We can pack up right now and leave if it will make you feel better."

His mouth has made its way up the column of my neck, kissing a trail all the way to my ear. He blows softly before taking the lobe between his teeth, growling illicitly into my ear. My back stretches off the makeshift bed and my chest collides with his as he moves over me teasingly. Then his lips are on mine, his right hand is ghosting up my side and I've completely forgotten about whatever it was that was keeping me awake.

Then we're a tangle of arms and legs as we try to shed our clothes in the small space. Between furious kisses and wandering hands, we're finally naked and breathless. His mouth maps my entire body as my hands do the same. When his lips come back up to mine he inserts two fingers causing me to growl into his mouth and dig my fingernails into his back. His fingers alone are almost enough to bring me to completion. Almost.

I move my hand between us and wrap it around him, he bites down on the nipple that he was just busy manipulating with his tongue. My back arches off the mattress at the sensation and fire is teeming through me with every push and pull of his fingers. There are stars behind my eyes, when his thumb hits the hood of my clit, almost as bright as the ones that we are laying under. His name leaves my mouth full of desire, need and want.

I can feel him growing in my hand and I desperately want him inside me. It has become a need I haven't been able to satiate. Sex with Stiles is just....well just so much better than I've ever had with anyone else. It's natural and dynamic at the same time. There is no effort needed, we are connected in a way that is kind of celestial. I can feel my orgasm building, so I push his hand away and move his dick so it's lined up with my entrance.

"Stiles, I need you inside me now!" I growl against his ear.

When he pushes into me, I mewl at the relief of having him inside me and he shudders at the feel of my walls around him. His back stretches as he moves so effortlessly over me. In and out, slow and languid, teasing, tantalising, erotic. Our moans fill the air of the two man tent, names spilling and curses uttered when a particular spot is hit. We're both close. I remove his face from my breast and bring it up level with mine.

"I love you, Come for me." I say as I crash our lips together.

The pace quickens, our chests are heaving and I'm certain that we've used up all the oxygen in the tent. He pulls away from my mouth, lips swollen and glistening from our kisses. His head falls to my shoulder as he comes hard inside me. He continues to move slowly, even as I feel him start to soften. He moves his fingers between us and starts to run circles over my clit. It doesn't take long before I'm falling, his name a whisper on my lips.

"Fuck Lydia, we didn't use a comdom." He states with his forehead pressed against mine, worry etched on his face.

That's how eager we were to be joined together. I run my fingers over his cheek bone and shake my head a little.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill."

I know it's not a hundred percent fireproof, but in this moment I can't seem to care.

~

_Stiles_  
I let Lydia sleep well into the next morning. With the events of last night she is need of sleep. I chuckle a little at the memory of her panicking at the noises she heard, so innocent, such a city girl. But she is mine and its those little idiosyncrasies that make me love her desperately. Plus I don't mind the title of protector, especially if it means having her in my arms. I silently move around outside the tent, not wanting to wake her up just yet.

The sun is warm already, suggesting that the day is going to be hot. I make my way down to the river that borders where we're camping. I really do love this spot and didn't realise how much I had missed coming out here until Lydia suggested we come together. I sit on the bank and let my feet dangle in the water as I listen to the world waking up. Birds are singing in the distance, leaves are rustling with the gentle breeze in the air.

I'm not sure how long I'm sat there before I hear footsteps approaching. Quiet, delicate steps that could only belong to the woman I love. I turn and watch her navigate the woody path down to the water. As she gets closer I smile at the haphazard way she has pulled her hair up on top of her head and the expanse of her legs that are in shorts too small. I stand and wait for her to close the distance between us.

"Mornin'. You sleep okay?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

"As well as can be expected on that mattress." She answers.

I pull her into my arms and place a kiss to the top of her head. Her arms go around my waist and she lets out as all sigh when her head hits my chest.

"You should've woken me." She accuses as she pulls away to look up at me.

In that moment I'm not quite sure how I haven't melted into a puddle. Her big green eyes stare up at me, still full of sleep. Her mouth is set in a small pout that's just begging to be kissed. So I do and the taste of her has me moaning into her mouth and my dick sitting hard against my shorts. Her hands come up to curl into my hair and I hold her closer as the kiss becomes more heated. Way too heated for where we were.

I'm the one to break the kiss, simply to pull more oxygen into my lungs. She has a habit of leaving me breathless with every kiss, touch and word. I move my mouth to her hear and whisper against it.

"It's going to be a hot today, I thought maybe we could go for a swim."

She pulls back, looks into my eyes and then looks over my shoulder at the river. With her brow creased and her bottom lip between her teeth, she fidgets a little in front of me.

"In there?" She asks hesitantly nodding towards the water.

I turn my head slightly and then bring it back and set her with a wide smile.

"Yeah, where else would we swim?" I question teasingly.

"I don't know Stiles....you sure it's okay to swim in the river?"

She's so cute. I make an x with my finger over my chest.

"Cross my heart."

She realises a visible sigh and begins to nod her head slowly, still full of trepidation.

"I'll keep you safe from the alligators and eels."

Her eyes go wide before she notices the amusement on my face. She slaps my stomach hard and then turns on her heel to head back towards our tent. I can't help the laughter that escapes my mouth and it carries along to her as she stomps back along the trail. She is deceptively fast and I have to quicken my steps to keep up with her. She pushes through the tent flap and I unashamedly check out her ass.

"C'mon Lyds. I was just teasing." I explain as I crawl into the tent.

I half expect her to be boiling mad, instead I find her half naked, as she has taken off her top and I'm graced with her perfect breasts. Her nipples are erect and my hand twitches beside me with a need to run my fingers over them. She is shimmying out of her shorts when I finally come out of my daze and I'm instantly hard as I take in her curves and the tiny patch of hair that is barely there. Her hands go to her hips and her lip curves up on one side in a smirk.

My brain is muddled, so I don't realise what she is doing until she is half way out the tent. My girlfriend is about to walk outside completely naked

"Lydia!"

I grab her hand just before she is fully outside. I pull her back and even though I'm pretty sure we're alone out here, I poke my head out the flap to make sure there's nobody around. When I'm certain there's nobody lurking in the trees that might have got a glimpse of her, I turn to face her, to be met with a scowl and her arms crossed over her chest. I mirror her position and raise one eyebrow in question.

"I thought we were going swimming?" She narked.

I let out a scoff that only fuels her more. She saunters over to me in the confined space and I swallow a gulp. Her hips are swaying and her breasts are bouncing, that alone is enough to get me worked up, but when she closes the gap with a determined look on her face, it takes every bit of willpower I have, not to come in my shorts. Her fingers graze my stomach, very close to my now straining dick. She leans up on her tip toes and takes my ear lobe in her mouth.

I can't help the growl that leaves my mouth as her breasts press into me. She bites down on the sensitive skin before blowing over it softly to soothe it. I can no longer control my hands as she delibrately rubs against me. I grip her hips, so tight, I'm sure there will be bruises there tomorrow. Her lips move down my neck, along my jaw, until finally they're mere millimetres away from my own. Her gaze drifts between my eyes and my mouth and I love the desire I see there.

"I just thought it would be more fun without clothes." She teases before claiming my lips greedily.

It's ferocious and hot. My hands move down to her ass as she secures hers around my neck. Our breathing is laboured, tongues are vying for dominance and our hands begin to wander.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to walk around naked, where anybody could see you?" I answer as I pull away from the kiss only to have my mouth attach itself to her neck.

"C'mon Stiles....where's your sense of adventure?"

I suckle on her neck, knowing that I will leave a mark. Her body collapses against me and my name leaves her lips.

"Stiles." She mewls, as my mouth continues to wander.

"I'm plenty adventurous Lydia, just not sure I'm ready to share you with the world yet."

Her back arches and her nails dig into my back through my shirt, as I take her breast into my mouth. She pulls at the fabric, indicating she wants it off, so I oblige. She wastes no time in attacking my bare chest with kisses once my shirt is off. My hands tangle in her hair as she swipes her tongue over both nipples. I'm seriously not sure how long I'm going to last, so when she moves her hand into my shorts and wraps it around me, I'm already hard and pulsing.

She starts to move and her lips come up to meet mine. Just before they join she pauses, a smile rests on her lips and her eyes are full of desire.

"I fucking love how hard you get for me." She announces in a seductive voice before pressing our lips together in a frantic kiss.

And I fucking love her dirty mouth. Her pace quickens as does my heart rate as she viciously attacks my mouth and my dick. Just when I thought life couldn't get any more perfect, she drops to her knees and takes my shorts and underwear with her. My dick springs free and she runs her tongue over her lips as if she was eyeing off some decadent dessert. When she wraps her mouth around me and starts to move I'm pretty sure I have died and gone to heaven.

~

_Lydia_  
It's been five weeks since we went camping and the end of summer was fast approaching. Stiles and I are stronger than even and my heart still races whenever he is around me. We are so in tune with each other it's a little scary sometimes. Just a couple of weeks ago at work, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. By lunchtime I had my answer. Stiles had rung and told me that he was at the hospital because he had been hurt during a routine callout.

Nothing major, just a domestic incident that had the husbands fist connecting with Stiles' eye, resulting in him needing ten stitches. However my heart had been in my throat until he explained that he was okay. I had left work straight away and gone straight to the hospital. It was only when I saw him with my own two eyes that my heart rate slowed down and the panic that had set in, had disappeared.

Despite his reassurances that he was ok, I insisted on spending the night at his place. And I fussed over him like a mother hen. He didn't seem to mind, at least I don't think he did. He certainly wasn't complaining when we ended up in his bed that night, a tangle of arms and legs, mewling each other's name into the air. He definitely wasn't complaining when I rode him, demanding he let me do all the work.

I smile at the memory as I pack up my things to head home. It's Friday night and Stiles' first night off in over a week. We haven't been intimate for the same amount of time and I'm fucking horny. I pop my head into my uncles office to let him know I'm heading home, he gives me a small wave and tells me not to forget about Emma and Connors dinner party on Saturday night. How could I forget? My cousin has been extremely insistent about it.

I'm just getting out of the shower when my phone pings with an incoming message. I ignore it at first, while I get myself ready for Stiles. It's only when I've been dressed and ready for over an hour and Stiles is twenty minutes late when I remember the text message. I fish through my purse, pull out my phone and hit the home button. There's a missed call and a message from Stiles. I swipe the screen and bring up the message. My heart sinks when I read the words.

**_Hey Lyds. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel tonight. Been called into work for that case I've been working on. I promise I'll make it up to you. Love you. Stiles xx_ **

I type out my short response.

**_:-( Ok. Love you too xx_ **

I decide not to listen to the voicemail, knowing that the same words will be waiting for me. Instead I fall into one of my armchairs and try not to let the words get to me too much. I guess this is what I get for dating a deputy. His work is always going to need him. I sigh heavily and begin to deconstruct my attire for the night. After changing out of my red dress and pulling my hair out of the intricate braid, I turn on Netflix and order Chinese.

This case as been a thorn in my side for weeks now. It's not even a big case. In reality it's the type of case that Stiles would've had wrapped up by now, but for some reason it's taking a lot longer than normal. Of course the fact that he has been working with Cora day in and day out, does nothing to ease my mind. The green eyed monster is not a good look on me, especially after I've had a few glasses of wine.

When I've drunken myself halfway through a bottle of wine, I send a text to Allison and Kira letting them know that Stiles bailed on me and that I need help eating my way through a pound of chinese food. I'm pretty sure my words are slurred even through a text message. I know it's his job, and he is incredibly good at it, but sometimes I hate that he is a deputy. I hate that it cuts into our time together.

I'm just about to turn on the next episode of the show I'm watching, when there's a knock on my door. Half expecting it to be Stiles, I jump from the sofa and run to the door. I fluff out my hair and scrutinise my pajamas before pulling open the door. My heart plummets again when I see that it's not Stiles at all but Allison and Kira, the latter carrying another bottle of wine. I greet them both with a hug and let them in.

An hour later and we have finished the food and polished off the wine. I'm completely aware of how inebriated I am, unfortunately my brain hasn't sent the message to my mouth and I'm running it like there is no tomorrow. Both Allison and Kira sit there wide eyed as profanity after profanity escape my lips, usually with a Stiles' or Coras name attached to the end. I know I should stop and I try, I really do, but my alcohol addled brain is having none of it.

"Okaaay. Lydia you do realise that Stiles loves you right and that he would never bail on you unless it was absolutely important." Kira explains.

"I know....but there's just something not right." I try to say as smoothly as my brain would let me.

"What do you mean?" Allison asks her left eyebrow quirked.

I shake my head trying to rid it off the thoughts that swim around in it. I can't let myself go there. He has reassured me time and time again that Cora is his partner and that he loves me unconditionally, but with the alcohol swimming through my veins, I can't help but think that maybe it's something more. I've always been insecure when it comes to the short brunette. I know I should trust him and I do, just not when I'm inebriated.

"Do you think....do you think maybe he and Cora have something going on?" My hand instantly goes to my mouth.

Both my friends inhale sharply at my accusation, then Allisons hands are on my face and she is staring into my eyes.

"Lyds, you're drunk, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that Stiles is not cheating on you."

That's when the tears fall and I'm cursing myself for drinking so much. Kira has joined Allison in front of me and takes my hand.

"That boy is so in love with you, where is this coming from?" She adds.

I sit back on the sofa and let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, you're both right, I'm drunk _and_ insecure it seems."

They both sit down next to me, reassuring me over and over that there's no way Stiles would do anything like that to me. And deep down I know they're right and that I'm being stupid and irrational about the whole thing. We let the subject go and I tell them I should probably get to bed. I see them off at the door, both of them making sure I'm going to be ok, before walking down to Allisons car. I stumble up the stairs to my bedroom and slip in between my sheets.

I try not to think about the two of them together, but the jealous side of my brain is putting up a fight. An hour I toss and turn for, finally the sensible side of my brain wins and I've totally convinced myself of how pathetic I had been. He loves me, he tells me all the time, that has to be enough. I can't jump to conclusions just because I'm insecure. I turn on my side and my eyes get heavy. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and not a hint of the green eyed monster anywhere.

~

_Stiles_  
I hate the fact that I've bailed on her. She was so looking forward to tonight, but of course work got in the way again. This case has me by the balls and until I crack it, I have to be available at any time. It's not like it's the biggest case I've ever had, but something is alluding me and I can't quite put my finger on it. It's midnight when Cora drops me off at my place, after another unsuccessful night and I stumble through my door dead tired and completely frustrated.

I pull of my jacket and toe off my shoes as I makes my way to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of beer from the fridge and pull my phone from my pants pocket. Due to the nature of this case I've had it off all night. When I press the home button, I see that I have three missed calls from Scott. There's a message indicating I have a voicemail, so I punch in the digits and wait for Scotts voice to come over the line.

_"Dude you have a problem. Kira just got back from Lydias and she was drunk and in a state. She seems to think there's something going on between you and Cora."_

I pull the phone from my ear as I hear the message end and frantically start to gather my things together again. I'm out the door and in my jeep in record time. _Why would she think that?_ Because Me and Cora have been working this case together pretty much everyday for the last few weeks, that's why. Me cancelling on her tonight would've been confirmation of her suspicions. I get to her apartment in ten minutes flat and waste no time getting to her door.

I bang on her door for a good five minutes before I hear her footsteps approaching. She pulls it open and I'm met with a dishevelled, sleepy Lydia.

"Stiles?" She asks as she rubs her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I don't answer. Instead I lift her off the floor and kiss her mercilessly. She seems surprised at first and it takes her a moment to start to return the kiss. When she does, her hands warp around my neck and her legs lock behind my ass. I push through the seem of her mouth with my tongue and then their dancing together as her hands pull at my hair. Somehow I get my legs to work and I move us over to the sofa. I only break the kiss to lay her down and settle myself over her.

"Wh....What was that for and why are you here, I thought you were working?" She asks again, her hands now resting on my chest.

My fingers ghost over her cheekbone and she leans into them shivering from my touch. When I bring my eyes up to hers I try to convey why I'm here. She seems to understand because her whole body flushes with embarrassment and she starts to stumble out her words. Her breathing becomes frantic and I can see tears forming in those green eyes. One falls silently down her cheek and I swipe it away gently with my thumb.

"Kira told Scott and then Scott told you." She surmises, her words broken.

I nod yes in response and she straight away goes into apology mode.

"I'm sorry, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight." She explains in one breath. "I'm over it now, I was before I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"Ssh. It's okay baby, I can see why you would think like that, but you have to know, I love you and I'm sorry for bailing on you tonight."

A soft sob leaves her mouth at my words. I place a soft kiss to her lips before kissing each of her eyelids.

"I'm sorry I made you think that I would do that. I wish you would've told me how you were feeling, but you honestly have nothing to worry about." I tell her as my mouth finds her lips again.

"I know. It was the alcohol. And I promise if I ever have any doubts I will come to you first."

Then she's pulling me closer and kissing me hard. Our hands begin to wander and I can't help rolling over her gently just to let her know how much I want her. She reacts by arching her back off the sofa to join our centres again. My mouth makes its way to her collarbone and I sweep my tongue across her cleavage. But something is nagging at the back of my brain, so I halt our actions and pull her up into my lap so she is straddling me.

She looks at me confused.

"You know Cora is gay right?" I tell her trying to hide my amusement.

Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls into a small 'o' shape. She shakes her head slowly and I really have to bite down my laughter at her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that? We've been together for months and not once did you mention it. I've been jealous over nothing."

My eyebrows lift on my forehead and a smirk makes its way to my lips. I pull my bottom lip under my top one but it doesn't stop the chuckle that leaves my mouth. She slaps my chest, which causes the chuckle to become a full on laugh. She glares at me momentarily before joining in my laughter and rests her head against my chest to try and hide her blush. I gently take her face in my hands and pull her lips to mine. When we part I set her with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, it never really came up. But trust me you have absolutely nothing to be jealous about."

"Ass." She whispers before claiming my lips again.

This time I don't stop our wandering hands or hungry mouths. Her hands go under my jacket and she fists them into my shirt. My hands are securely attached to her ass and I grip it as if I'm holding on for dear life. I never want this beautiful woman to ever doubt me again, so when she tugs on my jacket, I move so she can take it off, then she pulls my shirt over my head, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Her mouth instantly goes to my chest, leaving a trail of hot kisses down the length of my torso. As she finds her way back up, she delibrately moves over my now extremely hard dick, causing my fi gears to dig harder into her ass. She sits back a little and proceeds to take her shirt off and I'm thanking my lucky stars that I'm the one who gets to love and devour those beautiful full breasts anytime I want too.

Then we're at it. Remaining clothes go flying to different corners of the room, mouths find there way across bare skin and when she lowers herself down on me, I'm thanking a lot more than stars for this woman coming back into my life. The feel of her around me is just about enough to send me over the edge, but I manage to reel in my own desire and concentrate on a rhythm that I know will having her screaming my name.

We fall apart together, whispering I'm sorry and I love you into each other's ears. After we recover, we walk hand in hand to her room. Stopping more often than not to steal a kiss. We collapse onto the bed and I revel in the sight below me. Her hair a stark contrast to the White of the pillowcase, her body flushed from our fuck on the sofa and her breasts moving as her chest heaves with every breath she takes.

"Fuck....I love you so much." I say as I line myself up with her.

I push into her and a wisp of air leaves her mouth that sounds like my name. This time it's much slower as I worship every single part of her exquisite body. I barely hear her saying the words back to me.

~

_Lydia_  
It's been a month since the green eyed monster surfaced, since then I have been vigilant in keeping it at bay. Not that it's an easy feat, apparently Stiles is extremely popular with female population of Beacon Hills. I have to endure woman of all ages flirting with him. Whether it be the sixteen year old girl behind the checkout at the grocery store, or the middle aged divorcee that lives two doors down from him.

We've been dating now for six months, but the fact that I'm holding Stiles hand or kissing him in public doesn't deter these women. Right now I'm glaring daggers at some cougar who is monopolising his time. She bailed him up on his way back from the bathroom. I sit at our table, because he bought me out for dinner for our anniversary, and twist the napkin in my lap. After fifteen minutes and more than one apologetic look from Stiles, he finally manages to get away.

He places a soft kiss to my cheek before sitting back down opposite me, then apologises over and over and uses the ' _I've known the woman all my life'_ excuse. I'm pretty sure someone who has known you all your life and is in her mid forties shouldn't be looking at you the way she was looking at Stiles. It's not his fault, not really. If he wasn't so damn polite or so good looking, I wouldn't be sitting here seething with rage.

I plaster on a smile and wave off his apology, just as our meals are bought out to us. We eat and drink and reminisce about the long year before we got together. It seems kind of silly now that we waited so long to get our shit together. Looking back all the signs were there, we were both just too blinded to see them. After we share some kind of pastry for dessert, he pays the check, stands, offers me his hand and leads me out the door.

I can't help but to look over my shoulder at the woman who was ogling him before and send her a wicked smile. I was almost tempted to stick my tongue out at her, but I am an adult after all. Once in his jeep, he drives in the opposite direction to either of our places. I turn to look at him, confusion written all over my face. He just grabs my hand, brings it to his mouth, places a kiss there and tells me it's a surprise.

We finally come to a stop at what looks to be some sort of lookout. Then realisation hits me. I haven't been up here since I was a little girl. I eagerly get out of the car, not waiting for Stiles and make my way to the small barricaded space that overlooks the entirety of Beacon Hills. A gasp leaves my mouth when the lights of the city come into view. I had totally forgotten how magical it was up here.

Only the crunching of the gravel alerts me to Stiles approaching me. It's not until he sneaks an arm around my waist that I acknowledge he's even there.

"Wow Stiles, this is incredible. Why haven't we been up here before now?"

I feel him shrug against me and then I feel his breath wash over my ear as he responds.

"I guess we've both been pretty busy. Happy Anniversary babe."

I turn in his arms, fist his shirt and lean up on my toes to kiss him. He meets me halfway and holds me close as our tongues dance together. Then his hands come up to cup my face, making the kiss deeper. When we come up for air, our foreheads meet, our eyes connect and our noses bump a little. Then one hand is in my hair and the other is pressing into my back, holding me tight against his chest.

"Thank you, tonight has been wonderful." I state.

He moves away a little to look at me again, a smile on his face that intrigues and turns me on.

"The night isn't over yet Lyds." He replies before joining our lips together again.

I'm not sure what he still has planned, but I'm a willing participant in anything Stiles related. And if this kiss is anything to go by I suspect it has something to do with us being naked in either one of our beds. With one last press of our lips, he pulls away, leaving me breathless and wanting more. My hands are still fisting in his shirt, my eyes still closed and my mouth is slightly open. When I open my eyes he is looking at with with absolute adoration.

"C'mon." He says as he takes my hand and leads me back to the jeep.

Our hands are entangled the whole drive. His thumb gently runs over knuckles, I occasionally bring our hands to my lips to place kisses all over his hand. It takes everything I have in me to not make him pull over so I can satiate the fire that is growing deep in my belly. When we pull into his apartment building, I again have to stop myself from climbing across into his lap and devouring him right there in the carpark.

Instead I let him lead me towards his apartment, waiting patiently for him to unlock the door. Once inside I pounce. I push him heavily against it, making sure my breasts are pushed close to his chest, as I attack his mouth and neck with my lips. My nipples pebble through my thin shirt and I can feel him hard against me. His hand comes between us as he lazy swipes his thumb over my nipple, causing me to moan against his lips.

Then suddenly he is pulling away and I can't fight the disappointment that settles in me. I look up into his eyes and I see desire, so I'm completely confused as to why he stopped.

"Plenty of time for that, first I want to give you your present." He explains as he takes my hand and we move into the living area.

He places me on the sofa, then disappears down the hall and into his room. I huff and lean my elbows on my knees, placing my head in between my hands. It's only moments later when he returns with a small gift in his hands. He sits down close beside me, places a kiss to my lips and presses the small blue box into my hand. After another kiss, this time to my cheek, he leans back a little and settles me with that smile I adore.

I slowly unwrap the the gift and I'm met with a velvet box. Any words I may have wanted to say get stuck in my throat as I hesitantly open the box. Sitting there on a padded cushion sits a silver key. I guess I should be thankful it's not a ring. No way we're ready for that just yet. I stare at it for the longest time, wondering if he's asking me what I think he's asking me. Are we ready for such a big step? I look up at him expectantly, but he just smiles at me and nods once.

"I....I don't....I...." I stutter my brow still furrowed in confusion.

He places his hand over the top of the one that's holding the box.

"You don't have to decide straight away, but you spend most of your nights here anyway and I would love nothing more than to wake up to your smiling face everyday." He explains in a soft soothing voice.

I guess it's a natural progression of our relationship and it wouldn't be so bad. Imagine the money I could save by sharing a place with Stiles, plus there's the added bonus of having Stiles laying next to me every night, well when he isn't on night shift at work at least. And he's right about me being here almost every night. It's only when he is working nights that I sleep at my own place. I take the key out of the box and turn it over in my hand. I look up at him and smile.

"Okay." I simply reply.

His eyes wide with excitement and then he has me wrapped up in his arms, hugging me so tight that I'm sure I might pass out from lack of oxygen. Then he is feathering kisses all over my face, before finding my lips and kissing me softly, before he swoops me up in his arms and carries me to his....our bedroom. We undress each other at a sickening slow pace before he is hovering over, both of us whispering I love you into each other's mouth as he enters me slowly.

~

_Stiles_  
Life doesn't get much better than waking up to Lydia Martin curled up against me. We only had to wait two weeks for someone to take over her lease. When she was finally all moved in, I was the happiest man alive. Her clothes now took up half of my closet. Her toiletries taking up one half of my bathroom and she had added a few little touches around the place. It's never looked more lived in than it does now.

Right now I lay watching her sleep. It's early, she doesn't have to be awake for a couple more hours yet, me on the other hand, I should be getting ready for work. We've finally had a big break in the case we've been working for weeks now, but I just can't find it in me to get up. It's the only downfall of her being here, I never want to leave. Who would when they have a beautiful woman sleeping next to them.

Reluctantly I finally leave a small kiss on her forehead and make my way out of bed. I go through my daily routine and half an hour later I'm walking into the sheriff's station, so completely lost in my thoughts I don't see Cora standing before me. It takes her holding out a hand to my chest to stop me from barrelling her over. Then she scrutinises me with those chocolate brown eyes, before putting her hands on her hips and scolding me like a child.

"You're late Stilinski."

Then she turns and walks away from me and I know I'm going to have to get Lydia out of my head and start concentrating on this case, if I want to have it wrapped soon. I sigh heavily and make my way to the interrogation room. When I enter I see a small woman sitting on the otherside of the table. She looks like a librarian with her big coke bottle glasses and her hair tied back in a tight bun.

Cora leans against one of the walls with her arms folded in front of her chest and her feet crossed at the ankles.

"This is Courtney Davis. She says she has some information for us about the case." Cora explains in a flat tone.

I sit down in the chair opposite Miss Davis and offer her my name and my hand to shake. She takes it hesitantly and greets me with a soft hello. I gently ask her to tell us everything she knows. She starts off quietly, before going on a rant, reeling off names, numbers and details that we hadn't even known about. By the end of the interview we have a prime suspect and plan formulating to take down a one Mister Aaron Kaiser.

By the end of the day we have made an arrest and pressed charges. I leave the office with a spring in my step and an eagerness to get home to my girlfriend. With the case now solved, my time should free up more and in turn that means more time with Lydia. I climb into my jeep, start the engine, turn on the radio and head out of the carpark. I drum my fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music as thoughts of devouring my girlfriend invade my mind.

I'm a little surprised to see that her car isn't in the parking bay next to mine. She should've finished work hours ago. When I walk into the dark empty, apartment, a feeling of foreboding settles in my stomach. I try to shake the unsettling feeling as I turn on the light switch and make my way to the bathroom. Maybe she got stuck at the surgery. After showering and changing out of my uniform, I make my way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

I've just settled on the sofa when I hear my phone ringing with Lydias ringtone, from the bedroom. I jump to my feet and race to the room to retrieve the phone. Amidst the europhoria from solving this case, I hadn't even bothered to check my phone all day. When I miss the call and see that she has called six times and left a dozen text messages, I regret it immediately. Something important has happened and I had dismissed her all day.

But why didn't she just ring the station? I notice the first missed call and text message came through at about eleven am. I quickly open the message and after reading the first three words, my heart sinks to my stomach. I scroll through the rest of the messages, scanning over them rapidly and panic starts to set in. I frantically pull up her number and hit the call button. She answers after three rings.

"Lydia? I'm so sorry, I haven't had the phone near me all day. How is your mother?"

I can hear the tell tale signs of her sobs through the earpiece and I immediately fell tears brimming behind my own eyes. Her mother had been in a serious car accident. She lay in intensive care in a coma, being kept alive by machines. She explained all of this through wracking sobs. I tell her to hang up and that I'll be on the next flight to San Francisco. I tell her over and over again how sorry I am and that I love her.

An hour later and I'm fidgeting in my seat as I wait for the plane to take off. I had rung Scott to tell him what was happening, then I had rung my dad to let him know I needed some time off, because I don't know how long we will be in SF for. I has hastily packed an overnight bag while I was on the phone to the airline. Lucky for me there were two seats left on the ten o'clock flight. I chew on my fingernails as the plane finally started to move.

"Hang on baby, I'm coming." I whisper to myself, as I watch out the window.

I must've fallen asleep, because someone is shaking me awake. I open my eyes groggily to be met with an air steward telling me we've landed and that everyone else has already disembarked the plane. I thank her, grab my overnight bag and make my way off the plane, down the gangway and into the quiet airport. I don't have to wait long for a taxi. I tell him to take me straight to the hospital.

I'm on edge for the entire fourty minute drive to the hospital. The cabbie pulls up in front of the place, I pay him his far and leave a hefty tip, before running through the doors to the information desk in the lobby. I have to wait five minutes before someone comes from a door behind the desk. The nurse isn't very helpful. All I want is to see Lydia and hold her in my arms, comfort her and this nurse is being a royal pain in my ass.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give out patient information to non family members." She tells me for the fifth time.

I grumble out a litany of curses, pull out my phone and ring Lydia. No answer. Makes sense, phones would have to be off in the ICU.

"Can I at least make my way up to the ICU. My girlfriend is up there alone." I plead.

"There's a waiting room up there, you can wait in there, I'm sorry, it's the best I can do."

I don't argue, I just grab my bag and head to the elevator bank. I have to wait two long minutes for the damn thing to arrive. I watch the red digits change as the elevator ascends. I practictly fa all through the doors when they open, in my haste to try and find Lydia. Once again I'm told by another nurse that unless I'm family they can't give me any information. So with my head hung low and my tail between my legs all I can do is sit and hope that Lydia finds me.

Half an hour I sit there flitting my eyes between the door that leads to the ICU rooms and my phone. Then I see her pushing through the double doors. My heart sinks at how pale and sad she looks. I stand and make my way towards her. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I call her name. Her head shoots up and then she is jumping into my arms. Her head is buried in my neck, her arms wrapped tight around me. I can feel her tears falling against my shoulder.

I squeeze her tight, trying to reassure her that I'm not going anywhere and I that I'm one hundred percent here for her.

~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys. This is basically smut with a side dish of plot, but it is a prelude to the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> PS. Thanks for all the kudos guys. I haven't however had much feedback, so writing the last couple of chapters of this story has been a bit of a struggle, not knowing whether or not anyone was actually enjoying it. I will however endure and give this story the ending it deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
My mother has been in a coma for three days now. She is covered in bruises and gashes. Her left leg is in a cast and her neck is in a brace. The doctors say she is stable and should wake up at any moment, but I have my doubts. It's why I haven't left her side and Stiles has only left mine to get food and coffee. He's passed out in the armchair behind me and I'm laying with my head beside my moms hand, that I have gripped in my own. I have never been so scared in my life.

"Cmon Mom, you need to wake up." I whisper as I kiss her hand. "I can't lose you too."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and lift my head to see Stiles smiling a soft smile at me.

"Lyds, you need to get some sleep. You're no good to your Mom if you're wiped out." He says quietly.

I appreciate his sentiment, but there's no way I'm sleeping until my Mom wakes up. I want to be there when she opens her eyes. I turn my head back to face her still form and lower my head to her bed again. I hear Stiles sigh behind me, he squeezes my shoulder before removing it and mumbling something about getting some food. I hear his footsteps disappear out of the room and down the hall.

I must fall asleep, because I can hear my moms voice calling me. It's not until someone is shaking my shoulder that I open my eyes to find my Mom smiling at me. I stand up suddenly, tears have started to fall as I cry over and over that she's awake and that she is alive. I turn to see Stiles smiling widely at me. He must've been the one to shake me awake. Not long after a doctor and nurses pile into the room and I'm pushed aside, but only as far as Stiles' arms.

He wraps one arm around my shoulder and my head buries against his chest as we watch the medical team poke and prod my mother. He places a kiss to the top of my head, before moving us to the armchair that he was asleep in before. I sit in his lap, with my head on his shoulder, his hand running soothing circles over my back. Half an hour later and the doctor and nurses have left and it's just my mom, who keeps drifting in and out of sleep, and Stiles and me.

In one of her more lucid moments my mother demands that I get some sleep. I look to Stiles for help, but he is only nodding his head in agreement with my mother. _Traitor_. I'm just about to argue when Luke walks into the room. He shakes Stiles' hand, gives me a hug, before moving to my moms side and kissing the top of her head. After his outpouring of love for her he turns and looks at me.

"Go Lydia, you need sleep. Stiles, here's the key to our place, please get her out of here and rested." Luke pleads as he hands over the key to my Moms house.

"But....but...." I try to argue.

"Lydia." It's my mother. "Please sweetheart."

"Fine." I huff out.

I give her another hug, before I let Stiles lead me out of the hospital. He grabs us a cab and the holds the door open for me. I slide all the way to the other side, putting some distance between us. He doesn't say anything, just shuts the door behind him after getting in and proceeds to put his seatbelt on. The ride back to my moms is a quiet one and I know it's my fault. I'm acting like a child, when he only has my best interest at heart.

He pays the fare and climbs out first. He moves to my side of the cab, obviously to open my door, but because I'm being petulant, I beat him to it and race up the path to the front door. I can't go any further though because he has the key. I feel him come up behind me, my eyes shut as I let the ripple of pleasure I feel whenever he is near, wash over me. I turn around in the confined space of our bodies and lean up and kiss him.

He's shocked at first, given my attitude towards him since the hospital, it's not unwarranted. I pull away and quickly lower my eyes to my feet.

"I'm sorry."

He engulfs me in his arms, my feet leave the ground a little, then he kisses me. It's full of reassurance and adoration. He seperates our lips simply so he can open the door.

"C'mon, the sooner you get some rest, the sooner we can get back to the hospital." He says as he pushes the door open.

His hand goes to the small of my back to usher me inside. Once over the threshold, I take his hand and lead him towards the spare bedroom. I fall onto the bed and Stiles stands there taking in his surroundings. He hasn't ever been in my mothers house before. I stand again and take the overnight bag from his hand and put it on the floor, then I turn back and stand in front of him. I wrap myself around his body and bury my head into his chest. His big hands tangle in my hair.

"Thank you for being here." I say against his tee shirt. "I love you."

He kisses the top of my head and slowly walks us to the bed. He lays me down, but doesn't follow, I look up at him curiously and a smirk finds its way to his mouth.

"I love you too babe, but you need sleep and I need a shower." He states.

I prop myself up on my elbows and watch as he takes fresh clothes out of his bag.

"You must be tired too." I answer, as I pat the space beside me on the bed.

He shakes his head, walks over to me, bends down and places a soft kiss to my lips, before standing back up fully, his hands laden with clothes.

"I got a few hours here and there at the hospital, but you madam, haven't slept a wink in three days. Now where's the bathroom?"

I fall back down on the bed, a huff of annoyance leaving my mouth and give him directions to the bathroom. He turns immediately and heads out the door. I watch until the very last minute, before my eyes start to get heavy and I'm yawning into the bed covers. I turn onto my other side, the side that faces the window and let my eyes fall shut. I fall asleep thanking any one who will listen, that my mother is okay and that Stiles is here with me.

~

_Stiles_  
After finishing up in the shower, I pad back to the spare room. When I poke my head in the door, Lydia is fast asleep. Finally. I shut the door fully and tip toe down the hall, my hands full with my dirty clothes. I go in search of the laundry. When I find it, I put the clothes in with the basket of laundry that is sitting on the floor and turn the machine on. Any little thing I can do to help to make this situation easier.

I make my way into the kitchen and put together a sandwich. I sit at the table and quietly eat while I text Scott and my dad to let them know that Lydias mom has woken up, but I'm still not sure how long I will be here. I clean up my mess and move to the sofa. Finding the remote, I start to flick through the channels, settling on a rerun of Star Trek. My eyes start to get heavy halfway through the episode and I must fall asleep, because I'm woken suddenly by someone's lips on my neck.

Lydias lips. What a sweet way to be woken up. I struggle to sit up as she has me pinned to the sofa, but eventually I manage to get us both up with her straddling my lap.

"Hey, you're meant to be sleeping." I say as she continues her assault on my neck. "What time is it?"

She pulls away just long enough to speak.

"Three o'clock." She answers before attaching her lips to mine.

Fuck. We've slept for nearly four hours. She presses hard against my lips, searching, prodding, begging for entrance with her tongue. The kiss is heated and full of want and desire and when her hands sneak under my shirt, I know exactly which direction our little make out session is going. I sit up a little and my hands move from her hips to her thighs. Her mouth separates itself from my lips and makes its way to the shell of my ear.

My lips bury themselves in the crook of her neck and my fingers dig into the skin just below the hem of her shorts. With her fingers pulling at my hair and the slow gentle rock of her hips against mine, I'm suddenly very aware of where this is going and where we are. My hands move to remove hers from my hair and I put a tiny bit of space between us. She pouts at me for stopping, her breath coming out in sharp wisps.

"Lyds, we're on your moms couch, I don't know about you, but it just doesn't feel right."

Her shoulders slump a little with resignation. She knows I'm right. Then suddenly she is jumping off my lap, pulling me up off the sofa and dragging me back towards the spare room. It's still not ideal, but at least there's a door we can lock. Still holding my hand she walks backwards into the room, with a seductive look on her face. She drops my hand and grabs at the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up and over her head, revealing her creamy breasts to me.

I flick the lock on the door just as she is stepping out of her shorts. She is now completely naked in front of me and I'm suddenly lost in the euphoria. She saunters over to me, grabs at my belt loops and pulls me towards the bed. When her knees hit the edge, she fumbles with the button on my jeans, all the while, looking up at me with sin in her eyes. With her bottom lip caught between her teeth she slides the zipper down and wastes no time in reaching inside and cupping my dick.

I rut against her hand and enjoy the sound she makes when I finally remove my shirt. She removes her hand and I growl at the loss of contact. Instead she moves them up along my stomach and chest, before pushing herself hard against me with her breasts. I can't take it anymore. I lift her up under her ass and lower us both down on the bed. I join our lips together in a furious kiss as she tries to push my jeans off. I climb off her and remove them as quickly as possible.

Once I'm completely naked, I lower myself back over her, she instantly wraps her legs around my ass and pulls my head down so she can nibble in my ear. Our hands and mouths are frantic as both of our orgasms build. My mouth encircles her breast and my tongue manipulates the nipple. Her back stretches before she pulls me up for a kiss, sucks on my bottom lip and then whispers against my mouth.

"Fuck me."

Her wish is my command. With our lips joined again, I enter her fully and we both growl into each other's mouths at the sensation. We find a rhythm quickly, but Lydia is begging for me harder and faster. I sit up on my haunches, lift her leg up over my shoulder and growl out a _'fuck'_ at how deep I am. I watch as her fingers pinch her nipples and my name leaves her lips. When I move my eyes to where we are joined, that's all it takes for me to spill into her hard.

~

_Lydia_  
It's the soft snores coming from behind me, that wake me from probably the best sleep I've ever had. My eyes flutter open and a smile forms on my lips, as I remember Stiles moving inside me. The room is cloaked in darkness and with a sharp realisation of my mother laying in a hospital bed takes over the lingering images of a naked Stiles hovering over me. I sit up ubruptly, waking up Stiles in the process.

"Lydia?"

I don't answer, I just quickly climb out of bed, find the light switch and turn it on and start tearing apart my suitcase to find appropriate clothing. I get dressed, pull on my shoes and go to grab my purse off the floor.

"Lydia!" Stiles all but yells.

I stop what I'm doing and turn to look at him. He has a concerned look on his face and my heart crumbles knowing that I put it there. I must look like a mad woman. He offers me his hand and I take it, allowing him to pull me back down on the bed. We're face to face, his arm is thrown over my hip. No words are spoken, he just holds me for the longest time. His hand comes up to cup my face and I lean into it as the first tear falls down my cheek.

"Hey. She's okay remember. Luke is with her. She wouldn't want to see you like this." He whispers close to my mouth.

He closes the space between our lips and kisses me softly. When he pulls away he is smiling at me lovingly and catches the solitary tear with his thumb.

"Give me five minutes and we can go back to the hospital."

I nod just before he kisses me again and then I'm stifling a giggle behind my hand as he climbs out of bed completely naked. I sit up and finish gathering my things, while he dresses himself in the clothes I ripped off him hours ago. After we both brush our teeth, I call a cab and text Luke that were heading back. He replies quickly, saying not to hurry, mom is asleep right now, but I need to be near her. I need to know that her waking up wasn't some sort of a dream.

Half an hour later and I'm sat by her bedside again. Stiles and Luke have headed down to the cafeteria for coffee. With the amount of caffeine we've all been drinking lately, it's no wonder we haven't really been able to sleep. A few minutes later the doctor has strolled in and is checking moms vitals. The poking and prodding wakes mom up. When she sees me she smiles and reaches for my hand.

"Hey baby girl. Did you get some rest?" She asks as she runs her thumb over my knuckles.

I nod before leaning down and placing a kiss to her temple.

"So Ms Martin." The doctor starts. "Everything is looking good. We still need you to stay in for a few days for observation, but I see no reason why you can't have your own room. I'll get one of the nurses to organise it ASAP."

With that he turns and leaves. Stiles and Luke walk back in moments later and I let mom explain everything the doctor just told them. Two hours later and mom is in her own room and Luke is kicking us out again. I try to argue, but he puts his foot down, citing visiting hours will be over soon and that he will be heading home shortly too. Stiles takes my hand, says goodnight to my mom and Luke and then he's leading me out of the hospital.

"I have an idea." He announces. "Let's go out for dinner, surely something is still open at this hour."

It's pushing eight thirty pm and the only places I can think that might be open are McDonalds or Burger King. I'm about to tell him this, when I remember a place not far from where I use to live that has the best kebabs I have ever had. They're open until midnight. I give the cab driver the location of the kebab shop and lean myself against Stiles' body, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and his head leaning on top of mine.

It's nearly eleven o'clock when we get back to my moms place. I see Luke's car in the driveway, indicating that, true to his word he had come home from the hospital after visiting hours finished. We quietly make our way past the main bedroom, before pushing through the door to where we are sleeping. Suddenly I'm exhausted and I fall heavy onto the bed like a rock. Stiles lays down beside me and we stare up at the ceiling in silence.

After a while I turn on my side to face him. Even in the darkness I can make out his golden eyes, which are staring straight back at me.

"I love you Stiles Stilinski." I say into the darkness reaching over and ghosting my fingers over his jaw.

"I know." He replies, it's not conceited, it's just a fact. "I love you too."

He smiles at me adoringly and nods his head, suggesting I come closer. I move and lay my head on his chest, his arm sneaks around my shoulder and he places a kiss to the top of my head. I crane my neck to reach up and place a kiss to his lips. It's just a peck really, just to say thank you. I throw my leg over his stomach and my free hand rests near my head. Thats how we fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms, still fully clothed and bellies full of food.

~

_Stiles_  
I arrived back in Beacon Hills three days ago. Lydia is still in San Francisco, helping her mom get settled back in her house. It's been two weeks since I abandoned everything and followed Lydia to be with her. I couldn't take anymore time off work. So with a heavy heart I said goodbye and headed home. Lydia doesn't get back for another few days. Both her mom and Luke tried to convince her to come back with me, but she was stubborn and didn't budge in her decision.

I'm already back at work. I may be the sheriff's son, but it doesn't pay me any privileges. I've been pouring over crime scene photos and medical reports for an hour. I'm sorting through some evidence, when there's a knock on the frame of the door. I look up to see my dad, he's sending me a sympathetic smile. He knows where I would rather be and he's sorry he has kept me from her. I move from behind the desk and wrap him up in a hug.

"It's okay dad. I understand. Besides she'll be back in a few days." I explain, as I release him from my arms.

"And her mother is really doing ok?"

"Yeah. The wounds are healing well, it's just the broken leg that will keep her incapacitated for a while."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Now on to business, we just got a hit on that missing girl."

My eyes widen and my ears perk up. I nod for him to continue.

"A call came in from a witness that says they saw her in a passing car." He digests. "The witness got the licence plate number and I want you and Cora to track it down."

"How genuine is this witness?" I ask as dad hands over the details.

"Genuine enough that she gave us her name, phone number and home address, so we could question her."

"Wow, that never happens." I reply shaking my head.

An hour later and Cora and I are sitting in our squad car, watching a house across the road. We ran the plate and found the owners to be a middle age couple with squeaky clean records. Not even a speeding ticket. I'm replying to a message from Lydia when Cora elbows me in the side. I look at her curiously, she just nods her head in direction of the house. There exiting the house is Mr and Mrs Greenfield and attached to the woman's hand is missing six year old Anna Hart.

Cora and I share a look and move out of the car as quickly and quietly as we can. Unfortunately the couple spot us. The man takes off down the street, the woman climbs into the car dragging the small girl in with her. She starts the car and speeds out of the driveway. Cora runs back to the car, makes a call over the radio, asking for back up and giving details as to which direction the woman has sped off in. That leaves me to run after the man.

"Fuck, why do they always run?" I say as I take off after him.

I corner him down an alley, with my gun aimed at him I demand that he hits the deck. He does it without any fuss. I walk slowly towards him with my gun still pointed at him. I remove the cuffs from my utility belt and push my knee into his back as I cuff him. I read him his rights, pull him to his feet and lead him back towards his house. There waiting for me is Deputy Parrish with a forensic crew. They've taped off the whole area.

"Hey Parrish, any news on the girl?" I ask as I shove Mr Greenfield into the back of Parrishes car.

"Yeah Cora just called it in. They're back at the station."

I let out a heavy sigh of relief and let Parrish know I'm taking his car. He doesn't argue and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway. The sooner I can get this scum down to the station, the sooner we can press charges. What sort of person rips a child from their family. I throw the prisoner into a cell, right next to his wide and make my way back out to the front office. When I look up I see Anna's Mom and Dad in tears, covering her in kisses.

I smile at the reunited family and head towards my desk. I slump into my chair, thankful that this one had a happy ending. My shift is just about over and I can't wait to get home, shower and hit the hay. I gather my things, lock up my gun and clock off. I'm just about out the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Anna's Mom and Dad standing in front of me. Both of them have red rimmed eyes. Little Anna seems to have fallen asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Thank you Deputy Stilinski. Thank you for binging our baby home." Mrs Hart says before wrapping her arms right around me.

I watch over her shoulder at Mr Hart who is nodding his head in agreement. She unravels herself from me and I give her a wide smile.

"You're welcome." It's all I can think to say.

An hour later and I'm home, showered and eating my way through a large bowl of mac and cheese, when my phone rings. I answer it quickly when I see Lydias face staring back at me.

"Hey babe." I greet.

"Hi." She replies.

"God it's good to hear your voice."

"Long day?" She asks.

"Long, but good." I state.

I then go on to tell her everything that transpired today. She tells me how proud she is of me and I reply saying it was nothing. She goes on to tell me how her mom is doing and that Luke is being a right pain in her ass. I laugh when she tells me that he tried to trick her into coming home. We talk for half an hour. After we say our goodbyes and reiterate how much we miss each other, she goes to hang up. I call her name.

"Please hurry home. I love you."

~

_Lydia_  
I gave my mom one last hug and kiss before Luke guided me out of the house, into the car and drove me to the airport. Now I sit in midair, debating over whether or not I should've stayed another week. Just as I've convinced myself that as soon as the plane lands I'm turning around and getting back on the next one to SF, Stiles' smiling face swims behind my eyes. No. I need to go home. I need to see Stiles.

It's only been a week since he went back to Beacon Hills, but it feels like a lifetime. We've talked every night on the phone, but it's not the same as having his arms around me, or his mouth kissing me. The plane lands and we disembark in single file. I walk through the arrivals gate and immediately my eyes scan the crowd for Stiles. I don't have to look too far, he's standing behind an older couple with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

I run to him and jump into his welcoming arms, my legs wrap around his hips, his hands hold me up by my thighs. My hands are secure around his neck as I pull his lips to mine, crashing them together in a desperate kiss. Our tongues clash and soft whimpers leave our lips as we try and close any semblance of space between us. The kiss softens and eventually turns to tiny pecks as he carefully lowers me back to the ground.

"Hi." He says breathlessly, staring down at me with those beautiful eyes.

I answer by placing another soft kiss to his lips.

"I've missed you." I say, as he wraps my hand in his and walks us to baggage claim.

"I'd say the feeling was mutual, but I'm pretty sure you know that already." He answers with a wink.

We have to wait all of five minutes for my pink suitcase to come into view. All the while we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, or our lips for that matter. Kissing Stiles is like needing oxygen, I'm pretty sure without them I wouldn't be able to breath. He pulls my suitcase off the conveyer belt, squeezes my hand tighter and then leads me to the automatic doors. He throws my luggage into the back of the jeep and then moves to my side to open the door for me. Ever the gentleman.

I climb up into the seat and go to put my belt on, when he leans into the car, takes my face in his hands and places a lingering kiss to my lips. Just as I'm about to close my eyes and deepen it, he pulls away. I go to argue, but then his thumbs are stroking my cheeks and he is smiling at me as if u had hung the moon. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his lips quirked up on one side. I'm putty in his hands and he knows it.

An hour later and we're practicularly naked on our sofa. We couldn't have made it to the bedroom if we tried. Hell, we barely made it through the front door, before we were pushing and pulling at each other to shed our clothes. Hands and mouths on bare skin and just like his kisses are like oxygen, the need for skin to skin contact is like a drug. I crave everything. Hands, lips, arms, chest, everything.

Right now those fucking incredible fingers are pressing over my centre, through the only piece of clothing I still have left on. When they find their way under the edge of my panties and collect the moisture that has been gathering there since I fist saw him at the airport, I bight down on his bottom lip. Afraid I might've drawn blood, I pull away slightly and look into is whiskey coloured eyes, which are laced with lust and desire.

"What?" He asks, his toned heavy with need.

He hits the hood of my clit and I lose the ability to talk, instead my eyes roll into the back of my head and my hands find purchase in his hair. When he pushes two long, elegant fingers inside me I'm so close to coming, that I tighten around his fingers to try and push it down. However when his mouth leaves mine and kisses a trail down my neck, shoulder then takes my breast into his mouth, I can't stop myself from arching of the sofa and coming hard around his fingers.

"Fucking incredible." He curses around my breast and I have to agree with him.

He doesn't stop though, just continues to move his fingers in and out slowly and swirl his tongue over my sensitive nipples, as I come down from my high. When I can't handle even the slightest touch anymore, I pull his head away from my chest with one hand and remove his fingers from tingling centre with the other. I pull his face towards mine and join our lips together in a slow, steady kiss, for no other reason than because I can. I finally find my voice.

"God I've missed you." I say, repeating my words from the airport.

He kisses me again, before sitting up on his haunches. His hands splay over my thighs as his thumb teases the edge of my panties. I'm too high strung for him to touch me again, so I sit up and push against his chest, so that I'm now the one hovering over him. My eyes flit between his golden ones and his mouth and back up to his eyes before I cover him in kisses. I start with his lips, then move to his neck. I map my way across his beautiful chest and down his stomach.

When he stiffens underneath me, in more ways than one, I know he knows where my mouth is heading.

~

_Stiles_  
Her lips move across my hips, her teeth nipping at the skin there, her eyes never leaving mine, as her hand cups me through my shorts. Suddenly she yanks at my shorts and pulls them off in one fluid movement. I've been hard and uncomfortable since we left the airport so I'm not surprised that when her hand wraps around me, I nearly come right there. I take in a few deep breaths to stop the blood that is flowing straight to the tip of my dick.

I love head from Lydia. It has to be the next best thing to being inside of her, so when she tease my tip with her tongue before lathing it all the way down to my balls, my hands fly to her hair and pull desperately on the long strands. With an expert hand she moves up and down while pressing kisses and swirling her tongue at the base. She makes one long stroke back up my length before encasing it completely in her mouth.

Then I'm pretty sure I have died and gone to heaven as she bobs up and down with both her mouth and her hand working me hard. She hollows out her cheeks and takes me in completely, I can feel the back of her throat. It's this that nearly undoes me and as much as I love having her mouth around me I'm desperate for my own taste. I gently pull her head up with my hands and I'm met with confused eyes.

"Come 'ere." I mumble helping her back up my body.

I join our lips together again and then flip us over ninja style.

"My turn." I say as my mouth moves down her body.

I pause at her breasts and take first one then the other in my mouth, then I continue down leaving a trail of kisses over her stomach. I waste no time in removing her cotton panties and because I can't help myself, I inhale her heady scent. The sounds she is making encourage me to move on and with the first swipe of my tongue over her deliciously wet centre, my dick is hard again and she is now pulling at my hair.

With my arm across her hips to hold her down, I dip my tongue inside and growl against her. She tries to squirm out of my hold, writhing incessantly, seeking friction I imagine. So to satiate her, I add a single finger and it moves to the same rhythm as my tongue. It doesn't take long after that for her to explode against my mouth and there truly isn't anything sexier in this world. A string of swear words leave her mouth as she pushes hard into my face.

I kiss my way back up her body and watch as she trembles below me. Her hands are laying lazily next to her head and her face is completely flushed. I run my dick over her centre and she nearly flies off the sofa. I'm hard, aroused, desperate to feel her around me. Barely after she gets her breath back, I motion for her to turn over. She wears a seductive smirk as she flips and pushes her ass into the air. I hold onto her hips for dear life as I enter her from behind.

Bliss, pure unadulterated bliss, is the only way to describe the feeling of being inside her and watching as my dick moves in and out. When she sits up in her knees and starts to move in time with me, I'm pretty sure neither of us are going to last long. This is a position we've never tried before and fuck it feels like heaven. One of my hands come up to cover her breast and the other runs circles over her clit.

That's it, she's done. She clenches around me and screams my name into the air. Her head lolls against my shoulder, where I immediately attach my lips to her neck. I'm mere seconds from falling over the edge myself, when she spasms against me with an aftershock. I thrust up into her one last time, before holding her hard against me, spilling into her and growl obscenities into her ear. She collapses forward and I follow after her.

"Oh my god Stiles....oh my god." She mumbles against the sofa arm.

Oh my god indeed. I turn us over again so that she is laying against my chest. I play with her hair as she runs circles over my stomach with her fingers. I lean down slightly and place a kiss to her temple, I feel her smile against me at the simplicity of it. After we've both come down from our euphoria, I suggest we move to the bedroom. She moves off me and offers me her hand, I take it thinking that we were heading to bed. Instead she leads me to the bathroom.

I stop her just before we enter, wrap her up in a hug, naked body against naked body and whisper in her ear.

"Welcome home."

~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of a Never Forget. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it done. Thanks for being patient. I wasn't happy with it for the longest time. I wasn't sure how I wanted to ended it. I think it's okay now. It's certainly final. 
> 
> So it's not an epilogue per Se, but it is set a few years in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Lydia_  
We stand on the sidewalk looking up at our new home. I have one hand clenched with Stiles' and the other one holds Peppers lead. Excitement, plus a healthy side of nerves, has us hesitating to go into our new home. Our home. Bought and paid for. Pepper sits on her haunches, but from the way her front leg is twitching, you can tell she is just as excited as we are. I turn to look at Stiles, to see he is looking at me too. He squeezes my hand, then we push forward.

The walk up the path and subsequent steps, seems to take a lifetime. Finally though all three of us stand in front of the door. Peppers tongue hangs out one side of her mouth as she looks curiously at both of us. Then with both our hands on the key, we push it into the lock and turn it together. The hardwood front door swings open and both of us inhale sharply as we start this new journey in a daze, as the three of us move inside.

Stiles and I have been togther for four years and with our little one on the way, a bigger house was called for. I'm six months pregnant. Probably not the ideal time to be moving into a new place, but I promised Stiles I wouldn't over do anything and our friends have been the best. Helping to paint, move and put furniture together and they cooked for us multiple times over the past two months. My hand goes to the swell of my stomach and our little girl decides to say hello.

We found out the sex two weeks ago and Stiles was as giddy as a school boy when he found out. Not that I think it would've matter either way. We haven't decided on a name yet. He was promoted to Sheriff after his dad retired and I got a job at a local pharmaceutical company. Not as glorious as the one I had in SF, but it pays well and it helped pay for this house. With our hands still intertwined we move through our new home. Pepper bouncing beside us.

It truly is a beautiful home. Two storey three bedroom, with beige cladding on the outside, white trim and a porch. A double garage and a large yard for both Pepper and our baby girl when she gets bigger. We let Pepper out, so she can explore her new environment, while we explore ours. We take our time moving from one room to another, finishing up in the nursery, we stand there silently staring at the crib, with Stiles arms around my middle.

"Do you ever stop and think sometimes, how we got here?" He whispers against my cheek.

"Mhm....sometimes." I answer as I clutch my hand over his.

"Everyday, I thank whoever is listening, for you walking back into my life. It just all feels like a dream." He adds in a wistful voice.

I turn in his arms and lean up as far as my stomach will let me, and kiss him firmly on the lips. He deepens it by taking my face in his hands and changing the angle, our lips slanting over each others. It's not a heated kiss, more a reassuring one, to let us both know that we are definitely not dreaming. He slows the kiss, then wraps his arms around me as best he can with a beach ball sitting between us.

We eat a simple lunch out on the back veranda, just turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwiches, with iced tea. We watch as Pepper runs around the yard, sniffing out her surroundings. After lunch, I kiss my boyfriend goodbye, as he heads into work for his shift. He tried to get the day off, but even the new sheriff isn't allowed any special privileges. So instead I bring Pepper inside, before sitting myself on the sofa with a book.

I must fall asleep, because I'm woken by my phone ringing from the coffee table. However by the time I fully wake up it has stopped. My book lays across my chest, no doubt I've lost my page. I can hear Peps soft snores coming from her bed. I rub my eyes tiredly and retrieve my phone. Missed call from Kira, flashes across the screen. I unlock it and return the call, it's only a few seconds when she answers.

"Lydia, hey."

"Hi, sorry, I fell asleep. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted some company? Scotts stuck at the clinic and he won't be home for hours." She explains.

"Sure." I reply simply another yawn escaping my mouth.

So half an hour later and Kira and I eat dinner together, I put a plate aside for Stiles, then we talk our men. She tells me Scott has been a bit off for the last couple of weeks, and I have to bite the inside of my mouth, to stop myself from blurting out why. He showed me the ring two days ago, with shaky hands and a stutter. It's beautiful, and totally Kira. A plain gold band, with a round diamond, surrounded by smaller diamonds. I nearly cried when I saw it.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Like you said, he's been busy at the clinic." I assure her, hiding my excitement.

~

_Stiles_  
I silently pad through our new home, my body dead tired from a long night at work. I run my hands through my hair as I pull open the refrigerator. A lazy smile forms on my face when I see that Lydia has put aside a plate of food for me. She does it every time I have a night shift, even though I tell her repeatedly that I will get something at work. She normally just scoffs at me, citing that if I'm not careful, that sort of food will kill me.

While I wait for the food to heat up, I head upstairs to our bedroom. I don't get much further than the door when our bed, with Lydia lying on it, comes into view. I lean against the frame and just admire her form. For being six months pregnant she's not very big. She lays half on her side, the covers kicked off, giving me a fantastic view of her legs in her tiny sleep shorts. Her small swell stretches at the fabric of the shirt she is wearing.

I push off the frame and make my way to the bed. I lean over her and plant a soft kiss to her cheek. I cringe when I hear the microwave ding, hoping it won't wake her. She doesn't get great sleep theses days. When I'm satisfied that she is still dead to the world, I quickly change out of my uniform into sleep pants and tee, and leave the room, throwing one last look over my shoulder, at the beautiful woman spread out on our bed.

I grab my pasta and a beer, turn on the television, slide onto the sofa and prop my feet up on the coffee table. It's when I feel my eyes getting heavy, that I hear Lydia coming down the stairs. She use to be super quiet on her feet, but now -well- she is carrying our baby. I turn my head and watch as she runs a hand over her belly and groggily searches the room for me. When she finally finds me, her whole face lights up and she all but runs towards me.

She stands between my legs her hands sitting on my shoulders. I first place a kiss to her stomach before moving to stand so I can kiss her. Her hands move to my forearms, as I cradle her face in mine. I waste no time in joining our lips together. Even after four years, I've never gotten sick of kissing her. I press at the seam of her mouth with my tongue and she welcomes it. It's soft and languid, a prelude to something more heated.

I break the kiss, but keep her face in my hands as I smile down at her.

"Hi." I greet, finally pulling her into a hug.

She mumbles a hey into my chest.

"Kira came over earlier." She says as her hands start to wander. "I think she's started to suspect something."

"I think Scotts going to ask her on the weekend." I reply as I place feather soft kisses to her cheek.

She raises her head to look at me with a smile bright on her face. I take her face in my hands and bring our lips together. Her hands come up to cover mine and I watch as her eyes flutter closed. This kiss is deeper, more heated, and fuck this woman owns me. After a few more swipes of our lips, she pushes me down gently onto the sofa. With a smirk playing on her lips, she climbs into my lap, straddling me.

My hands rest on her hips and hers sit firmly on my shoulders as she joins our lips together again. She makes little sounds as she slowly moves over my growing hard on. She finds a gentle rhythm and after only about thirty seconds I'm ready to rip her shorts off. Instead I bring a hand between us and make lazy strokes over her. She breaks the kiss and brings her mouth to my ear. After a single swipe of her tongue she whispers against it.

"I love you, and I missed you today, but if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to revoke all sex privileges for the rest of this pregnancy."

She doesn't need to tell me twice. In next to no time, we're naked and I have her bent over on the sofa, pushing into her from behind. We move slowly together, we have all the time in the world. This is the only position she's liked since she's had a bump and I'm not complaining. I get so deep into her this way, that neither of us last very long. When I know both of us are close, I pull her up against my chest and then we're falling over the edge together.

I hold her close like that for a while, before we're both climbing off the sofa. She takes my hand and leads me towards the staircase, leaving our discarded clothes behind. Once we're in bed, she climbs on top of me and gets to work on getting me hard again. Seriously it doesn't take that long, she has some sort of power, that has me recovering in no time. It takes a bit longer for both of us to come this time, but boy what a sight she is, coming undone above me.

~

_Lydia_  
The Fourth of July has always been my favourite day of the year, but now it's extra special. Our baby girl arrived at three fifteen pm and she is the most precious thing I have ever seen. We were heading to Scott and Kiras for the celebrations when I had my first contraction. Nothing major, just a slight tickle of pain. By ten thirty Stiles was driving like a madman to get me to the hospital. Two hours later we welcomed Charlotte May into our lives.

She was born six pounds, eleven ounces and eighteen inches long. She has a shock of dark hair and long fingers like her daddy. Speaking of her daddy. Currently he sits in the armchair next to my hospital bed, holding our baby girl. He has been so wonderful. He's not afraid to change her diapers, he doesn't freak out when she pukes on him. And he will rock her gently and coo in her ear when she is upset.

We get to take her home tomorrow. We've had visitors come in droves. My mom and Luke got the first flight available from San Francisco after Stiles dad rang her to tell her I was in labor. John and Melissa were our first visitors, then it was like a chain gang trying to get into to see us. They showered us in gifts and love. And as much as I have loved everyone being here, I'm grateful for the solitude at the moment. Just my little family.

"She's so beautiful." Stiles says startling me.

I look over to see him staring at her with such revenance it almost makes me cry.

"Yes she is." I reply, seemingly startling him too.

He gently gets up from the armchair when she starts to fuss. It's feeding time and she is a hungry little thing. He hands her over to me, but not before giving her a kiss to her forehead and a whispered 'I love you'. Then he repeats the actions to me as I guide Charlotte to my breast. I ghost my fingers over her tiny cheeks, watching her in absolute awe. I look back up to be met with Stiles' whiskey eyes.

"I have to go. God I don't want to, but I have to finalise some paperwork before taking my vacation time. I'm sorry."

I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it closing his eyes. I pull his face towards me, careful not to crush the tiny being in between us, and kiss him firmly on the lips. I watch his eyes flutter open as we break apart.

"It's ok, we're probably just going to sleep anyway. Besides you'll be back tonight yes?"

He nods frantically before kissing me again.

"I love you, both of you, so much." He tells me.

"We love you too."

He places another kiss to my forehead and to charlottes cheek, before moving towards the door.

"Oh and Lyds."

I look up.

"Thank you."

I smile at him, knowing exactly what he's thanking me for.

"Go on get, the sooner you go, the sooner you can get back to us."

With that he leaves the room and it's just me and Charlotte. The two of us do end up sleeping, with her on my chest, which technically isn't allowed, but it was only meant to be a power nap. When I wake up though, I realise I've slept for three hours and my baby girl is back in her crib beside me. I turn on my side and watch her through the Perspex walls of the crib. She is an angel, with her rose bud lips and long fingers.

My reverie is interupted by a soft knock on the door. I sit up to see my mother standing there leaning against the jam, with a smile of pride on her lips. No words are spoken at first, she just walks over and leans down to wrap me up in a hug. We stay that way for the longest time and I feel the lone tear that falls down my cheek. When she pulls away, she places a soft kiss to my forehead and then sits down on the edge of the bed.

Her gaze drifts to Charlotte and the love I see there in her eyes, has my skin erupting in goose pimples. She briefly looks back in my direction, a revenance look in her eye. I nod my head in permission to her silent question. She stands and gently lifts Charlotte out of her crib. Cooing into her ear as the tiny baby fusses a little. She doesn't wake up though, seemingly content in her grandmothers arms.

"Lydia....you know how proud I am of up you right?" She asks as her eyes come up to meet mine.

"Both you and Stiles." She adds. "This baby girl is the luckiest child in the world."

That lone tear has turned into a steady stream as my mothers words warm my heart. A short while later Charlotte is whimpering and I know that cry already as her wanting food. Mom hands her over to me and I get about to feeding my angel. Mom stays for the duration. It's not until Stiles walks back in the room, that my mother excuses herself. Before leaving though she pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug, that has Stiles letting out a whoosh of air.

~

_Stiles_  
I never thought I would love someone as much as I love Lydia. But this little princess in my arms, has stolen my heart right out of my chest. All I know is that I want to keep her safe, love her and worship her. Three things that I had totally associated with Lydia, but now extends to this beautiful angel that we created. I steel my gaze away from Charlotte and turn it to Lydia, who is sleeping. How the fuck did I get so lucky?

My phone buzzes in my pocket, causing Charlotte to squirm a little in my arms. I shush her with a few gentle rocks and featherlight kisses on her cheek, before removing the phone from my pocket. It's Cora and I'm a little confused with the cryptic message on the screen. I put Charlotte back in her hospital crib, covering her with the soft pink blanket. I take another look at Lydia, before turning around and heading out to the little courtyard reserved for new mothers.

Once I'm outside I dial Coras number, having to wait a few seconds before she answers.

"Stilinski, shit I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're on vacation and all, but somethings happened that....that."

"Hale! What's going on?"

All kinds of horrible scenarios run through my mind. My dad hurt, or Melissa. What about Scott and Kira or Allison or Isaac.

"We got a call about an hour ago, suspected drug overdose....Stiles...." Shit she's using my actual name. "....It was Malia."

I'm not sure if I hear her correctly.

"What?" I somehow manage to stumble out.

"She's gone Stiles."

With that Cora hangs up, I've somehow managed to find a bench to sit on, in my hazy state. I'm not quite sure how I'm meant to be feeling. I mean, it's always sad when someone dies from a drug overdose, it's like some sort of a trap they can't get out of, but I removed Malia from my life years ago. It wasn't healthy having her in my life. Now guilt starts to sit heavy in my heart. If I'd just taken the time to help her, she was important to me at one stage in my life.

I'm so lost in the battle that's raging in my head, I don't hear Lydia sit down next to me. It's only when she places her hand over mine that I look up. There's worry there on her beautiful face. That's when the tears start. I can't control them. She coos in my ear as she wraps her arms around me. We sit like that for the longest time, before I start to wonder where our baby is. I hold Lydia at arms length and set her with a curious look, she understands what I'm asking.

"She's in the nursery. What happened Stiles? Who was on the phone." She asks with caution her hand running soothing strokes up and down my arm.

I swipe at the tears and sigh heavily, leaning myself against her. I stare out at the small courtyard.

"Um....it was Cora. They found a girl, sorry woman, who had apparently overdosed." I turn and look into her eyes. "It was Malia."

A soft gasp leaves her lips and her eyes widen slightly, before she has me wrapped up tight and is whispering 'I'm sorry' into my ear over and over. She holds me like that as another wave of guilt washes over me. It's like she can sense where my mind is at, she takes my face in her hands, kisses me deeply, before pulling away and wiping another tear that has left my eyes. Then she sets me with a stern look.

"It's not your fault Stiles. I can literally feel the guilt coming off you. There was nothing you could of done." She begins.

I try to argue, but she brings a finger to my lips.

"No! I won't have you doing this to yourself. Malia made choices and you did everything you could. Sometimes people that are so dependant on something, have a hard time ever giving it up."

Her hand cups my cheek and I lean into it heavily.

"It's how I am with you. You're so ingrained in my life that I can't ever imagine giving you up." She explains before bringing her lips to mine.

It's a little sloppy and messy, but kissing Lydia is like needing oxygen. I need them to survive. With soft whimpers between kisses, she tells me everything is going to be okay. We don't mean for it to get so heated, but when the nurse comes looking for us, she finds us tangled up, with Lydia sitting on my lap and her hands making a mess of my hair. It's the clearing of the nurses throat that brings us back down to earth.

"Um sorry, just your little girl is a hungry."

Lydia climbs off my lap and smooths out her gown. We're both sporting fiery cheeks. We thank the nurse and with Lydias hand tucked into mine, we make our way back inside. And when my eyes land on our little girl, all my worries from before return tenfold. I suddenly have a fierce desire to protect our child from all the horrors of the world. I know deep down that there's only so much I can do, but I'm going to try best to make sure Charlotte never ends up like Malia.

After Lydia finishes feeding her, she hands Charlotte to me. I rock her gently in my arms and she falls asleep. I just sit there watching her as her little fists curl and uncurl. Her tiny lips are set in a pout and her little chest rises and falls. Again I think my heart is about to explode, with the love I have for her. Tomorrow we get to take her home, but starting right now I make a silent vow to our child. To love, cherish and protect her.

~

_Lydia_  
The nerves have kicked in and I'm not sure why, because this was always going to happen. Kira stands beside me and Ally behind us finishing up with Lottie. We look at our reflections in the mirror. Me in my simple ivory lace gown, Kira and Allison in their champagne pink Grecian style dresses. And little Lottie in her matching ivory dress. It has been a mission getting her to cooperate. The rambunctious three year old is having a hard time sitting still.

Just as Kira hands me my bouquet, there's a soft knock on the door.

"You ready?" Kira asks as Ally opens the door.

"As I'll ever be." I reply, watching my future father in law enter the room.

With my father obviously unable to be here, Stiles' dad was absolutely elated when I asked him to do the honours. He sets me with a soft smile, which I return. Lottie runs to him and he scoops her up in his arms. I smooth down my dress one more time, and move towards the man who will be giving me away. He passes Lottie off to my bridesmaids and then wraps me in his arms. He places a soft kiss to my cheek, before holding me at arms length.

"Is he okay?" I ask, knowing how anxious my future husband can get.

"A little jumpier than usual, but he's fine." John Stilinski replies. "I'm not sure how fine he's going to be though when he sees you."

I can feel the blush covering my cheeks.

"You are a vision Lydia." He says softly before offering me his arm.

We all exit the room and head out to the cars that are waiting for us. Kira and Allison will be in the first one, with me John and Lottie in the second one. We drive for fifteen minutes before reaching the botanical gardens. We stand at the top of a path that will lead to my future husband. When the first few notes of our song start playing, Ally, with Charlottes hand in hers, start the procession. Kira goes next and then before I know it John is leading me down the path.

I think fondly back to when Stiles proposed, as I make my way to him. The three of us were riding one of the children's rides at the fair, when he leaned into me, with Charlotte squished between us and whispered the proposal in my ear. He didn't have a ring and there was no rehearsed speech, just a simple 'marry me' as the small carriage made its way around a bend. I answered 'yes' as I placed a soft kiss to his lips.

I'm bought out of my trip down memory lane, when he comes into view. I can't help the tears that are welling up in my eyes, or the sob that escapes my throat. John pats my hand gently with his as we continue down the path. Lottie has let go of Allisons hand and has raced to her father. He has her sitting on his hip, when I finally stop next to him. I can see the glistening in his eyes as he lowers our baby girl to the ground and she tugs on my dress.

I graciously squat and bring her into my arms.

"Hey baby girl, can you hold mommies flowers for a little bit?"

She nods at me eagerly, quite proud of the fact that she has been entrusted with such an important task. I hand her the flowers and then hold her other hand in mine, as the celebrant starts his speech. My other hand finds Stiles' and I set him with a smile to let him know how happy I am. He squeezes it tight as the celebrant runs through the formalities. All the while Stiles and I can't take our eyes off each other.

We pledge our vows, promises are made and wedding rings exchanged, before the funny little man in front of us announces us husband and wife and then quite eagerly tells Stiles he can kiss his bride. And kiss me he does. I have to release Charlottes hand as he cups my face and joins our lips together. My hands wrap tightly around his neck. as we listen to the applause and wolf whistles coming from our small group of friends and family.

It's Lottie that brings us back, as she tugs on Stiles' pant leg. We reluctantly pull apart, but not before we whisper 'I love you's' into each other's ears. He pulls Lottie back up onto his hip and takes my hand to lead me over to the little table where we will sign our marriage certificate. Once the formalities are out of the way, the three of us mingle, welcoming congratulations from our guests. Then we're back in the cars and heading to the reception.

~

_Stiles_  
The ability to breath left me the minute I saw her walking towards me. Lydia has always had the power to leave me breathless, but seeing her in her wedding dress, with a simple bouquet in her hand, completely took the wind out of me. I'm still struggling to find my breath, as we sit hand in hand at the bridal table, with Charlotte sitting on Lydias lap, listening to Scott give his speech. I'm watching my little family when Scott taps me on the shoulder.

Then suddenly it's my turn to get up and talk. I stand and take the microphone from Scott, say a quick hello to everyone, before I start. I didn't have to write my words down, talking about Lydia has always been the easiest thing in the world. The two girls sitting beside me are my world and I don't need palm cards to express how much I love them both. I take a quick sip of my drink, clear my throat and begin.

"So,firstly, thanks to everyone for coming. We can't think of any other people that we would want to share this with. To my dad, you're my idol. Thank you for making me into a man and for constantly telling me that I am deserving of this woman beside me. Melissa, Natalie, Kira and Allison, four of the best woman in the world, thanks for helping Lydia out today. To Scott, my best friend, my brother, thanks for standing beside me today and for always having my back. To our beautiful, precious angel, there are no words to explain how much we love you. To Lydia...."

I have to take a moment to get my heartbeat under control, as I look down on the vision that sits beside me.

"There are not enough deities in this universe to thank, for bringing you back to Beacon Hills. That day in the car park, when I finally realised it was you, was without a doubt the happiest day of my life. Thank you for taking a chance on me, for loving me, for everything. I count my lucky stars everyday for your love. Then I count them again for having this little one in our lives. You give me courage and strength. You are my world. I love you."

The crowd erupts in applause as if we were at a concert. Lydia hands Lottie off to Kira and then stands to face me. She cradles my face in her hands, there's tears in her eyes,like I'm sure there is in mine. Then she leans up on her already towering shoes and kisses me. Deeply, passionately, unabashedly, not caring that our three year old daughter is sitting right next to us, or the audience that we have.

She pulls away from the kiss with a soft peck to my lips.

"I love you too, so much."

The crowd finally settles down and the emcee announces that it's time for our dance. We both place a kiss on Lotties cheeks, before I lead her out onto the wooden floor boards. The music starts and I pull Lydia close to me. Her head sits on my shoulder as we sway in time with the song. Slowly others come out to join us, I don't take much notice of them though. With my beautiful wife in my arms, I once again send a silent thank you to anyone who is listening.

The evening light fades as the sky turns dark, the night upon us. The night has gone past in a bit of a blur. Lydia and I haven't left each other's side. Charlotte has held up pretty well, but now sleeps comfortably in her grandfathers arms. All too soon were heading out the double glass doors, leaving our friends and family behind. We take an eternity to say goodbye to Charlotte, as we won't see her for a whole week. She's staying with Dad and Melissa.

We spend the night in an overly priced hotel. We don't leave the room for anything, instead consummating the marriage over and over again until we are both exhausted. It's not until we're mid air the next day, that the enormity of everything hits me. Marrying the girl of my dreams. Our daughter, who except for a couple of sleep overs at dads, has never gone this long without us. I'm thankful Lydia is asleep, not seeing the tears I can no longer hide.

We land in New York a few hours later. I know it's not a tropical getaway, but we didn't want that sort of honeymoon. Neither of us have ever been to New York. We want to see the statute of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Times Square. We want to walk hand in hand through Central Park. We've even managed to squeeze a ball game into our itinerary. A yellow cab drops us off in front of our hotel.

We settle in and then head out towards Central Park. We meander through the massive park, hand in hand, taking in the nature around us. We come to a stop on a bridge that crosses a smaller park of the lake. We stand there looking out over the water, silent for the longest time. Suddenly Lydia turns to me with a smile on her lips. She leans up and kisses me. My eyes close as I enjoy the taste of her on my lips. She pulls away, still with that smile resting there.

"What?" I ask, certain that she has something to say.

"I'm pregnant."

~


End file.
